


The Myth Of Plato

by Tacita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Soulmate AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacita/pseuds/Tacita
Summary: Lydia Martin nunca acreditou que encontraria sua alma gêmea, ela nunca tinha o sentido em seus dezessete anos, nenhum sinal até aquela tarde de quarta-feira. Quando finalmente o encontra, Stiles Stilisnki não é o que ela esperava. Ambos começam uma amizade e tentam racionalizar sua ligação e motivo por trás dela, mas ninguém os avisou de como é perigoso procurar razão no a m o r?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> * Nenhum personagem de Teen Wolf pertence a mim, obviamente.
> 
> * Fanfic postada no Wattpad
> 
> * A ligação entre almas gêmeas é um velho plot das fanfics gringas, quem já ouviu falar do red string of fate e Stydia? Enfim, decidi fazer minha própria versão, na qual eles podem ouvir os pensamentos um do outro.
> 
> * Meu tumblr https://clueless-writer.tumblr.com/
> 
> * Sintam-se a vontade para puxar assunto comigo, amo conversar. :3

O que é uma alma gêmea?

"Uma alma gêmea é como um melhor amigo, porém é mais que isso. É a pessoa que te conhece melhor do que qualquer outra. Ela faz de você alguém melhor, na verdade, é você mesmo que se torna uma pessoa melhor, porque ela te inspira. A alma gêmea é alguém que você carrega consigo para sempre. É a unica pessoa que conhecia você, te aceitou e acreditou em você antes de que qualquer pessoa tenha feito ou quando ninguém deveria. E aconteça o que acontecer, você sempre vai amá-la. Nada pode mudar isso." - Dawson's Creek.

{...}

Não há um jeito fácil de dizer certas coisas, como contar a alguém que sua avó e melhor amiga faleceu enquanto você estava tendo o melhor dia da sua vida? O mesmo caso que acontece com as histórias de amor, por onde devo começar? Quando nos conhecemos? Quando o amor deu seus primeiros sinais? Um resumo do relacionamento até os felizes votos do casamento que juram um amor além das adversidades da vida?

Eu nunca soube qual era a fórmula certa. Ouvi histórias de amor durante a minha vida inteira, minha avó era uma amante do amor e depois de perder sua alma gêmea, Maddy, quando elas tinham completado dez anos de um casamento não legal aos olhos da lei, mas verdadeiro em seus corações, ela decidiu que esse golpe duro da vida, não poderia abalar sua crença na felicidade.

Ela passou os anos seguintes, procurando por seus “pequenos tesouros”, histórias de amor surpreendentes, simples, tristes, sem finais felizes. Dona Lorraine não conseguia dormir, senão tivesse escutado alguma história e escrito em algum lugar para poder guarda-la onde suas memórias não poderiam esquecê-las. Parecia que ela sabia.

Aos sessenta foi diagnosticada com Mal de Alzheimer e eu perdi minha bússola, aos treze anos, tive mais consciência sobre a vida e a morte que alguns adultos não possuem até estarem no seu leito de morte.

Foi um ano inteiro tentando aprender a lidar com sua nova condição, e quando completei catorze anos, ela se foi.

Durante seu último ano de vida, num dia que se encontrava excepcionalmente feliz, cultivando flores no jardim da minha mãe, perguntei a minha avó algo que sempre tive curiosidade de saber, caso tivesse a chance, se ela voltaria no tempo e não conheceria Maddy. Lembro exatamente de como ela largou a pá que usava para cavar um buraco enorme, pousou as mãos enluvadas cheias de terra em cima da calça e ficou olhando para mim, depois sorriu.

“Sua pergunta é muito válida, Lydia. Temo que minha sempre será não, por mais que a falta dela doa em mim todos os dias. Acho que não entenderá até viver a sua própria. Bom, pelo ponto de vista tradicional, não tive uma final feliz e duradouro, mas foi maravilhosa do mesmo jeito e valeu a pena esperar anos por ela e todo o sofrimento que se seguiu.”

Eu franzi o cenho, no momento, achei que tinha entendido, mas não era verdade, qual era o sentido da dor? Sofrer por alguém que nunca voltaria para você? Eu entendo agora e queria tanto que ela estivesse aqui.

Nunca tive uma despedida formal dela, minhas últimas palavras para ela foram “não vou esquecer suas mudas de margarida amanhã. Amo você.”. Não pude falar o quanto tinha sido importante na minha vida e o quão verdadeiramente a amava.

Quatro anos depois, eu encontrei o jeito certo para dizer um adeus apropriado, peguei o último caderno, o que ela não conseguiu mais escrever cinco meses antes da sua morte e sua herança para mim. Decidi que iria termina-lo por ela. A história que iria escrever? A minha.


	2. Math & Apologizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ela oferecia controle ao caos dele; ele, leveza à seriedade dela." A Favorita, Kiera Cass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey!
> 
> # AVISO IMPORTANTE: A conexão de Stydia é por pensamentos, um pode ouvir o que outro pensa, então como não são falas de verdade, optei por colocar em negrito e itálico o pensamento de cada um.
> 
> # LYDIA: NEGRITO  
> #STILES: ITÁLICO
> 
> Eu confundo a marcação dos pensamentos dele tempo todo, então se ver algo estranho, feedback é agradecido. ~sorriso amarelo~ Apreciem o amor! :3
> 
> Obs: a fic é narrada totalmente pela Lydia! :)

 

**Para qualquer outro ser humano no planeta Terra, ouvir vozes na sua cabeça seria o suficiente para ganhar um atestado de loucura por um psiquiatra e prescrições para remédios tarja preta. Mas eu não era como todo mundo.**

_Se vozes na sua cabeça não foram o suficiente, pensar em si mesma desse modo fez o restante do trabalho._ Droga, não tinha percebido que estava usando o canal, fiz uma anotação mental para tomar mais cuidado.

 **Quieto!** Resmunguei para Stiles, na verdade, eu não sabia o seu nome real, apenas seu apelido, assim como ele também não sabia o meu.

**Eu sei que nada está fazendo muito sentido agora, prometo que tudo será explicado logo.**

_Ariel, com quem você está falando? Estou ficando preocupado!_ Deus, precisava manda-lo embora.

**O que eu disse sobre manter sua boca fechada?**

_Ok, ok, irritadinha, estou indo embora._

Resisti ao impulso de chamá-lo de volta, mas a oportunidade de um longo momento de silêncio era tentadora demais. A verdade? Eu e o senhor-não-faço-ideia-de-como-ficar-calado somos almas gêmeas. Louco? Sim, em muitos momentos.

Bom, estamos no século XXI e ainda não temos uma explicação concreta sobre o motivo exato por trás dessa estranha ligação entre duas pessoas — isso mesmo, almas gêmeas não são obrigatoriamente um homem e uma mulher, podem ser entre qualquer gênero, portanto nada de usar o argumento de que não são “naturais” relações homossexuais. A teoria mais aceita é o Mito de Platão, há muito tempo – no qual, os deuses gregos existiam – havia um terceiro sexo, o andrógino, eram duas pessoas que compartilhavam apenas um tronco, porém possuíam todo o resto em dobro.

Esses andróginos eram muito fortes e tentaram tomar o poder dos deuses, Zeus, irritado pelo ocorrido, decidiu separa-los para enfraquecê-los e os condenou a uma existência a procura da sua outra metade. Estudiosos atuais acreditam que o mito é real e as almas gêmeas atuais foram criadas nessa separação e reencarnamos na mesma época. Resumo? Eu e Stiles compartilhamos um corpo há bilhões de anos, fomos separados e desde então, vivemos milhares de vida, procurando um pelo o outro e podendo nos comunicar por pensamento.

Talvez você esteja esperando pela hora na qual vou contar que estou realmente dentro de um sanatório e o que escrevi no começo, eram sintomas dos meus sérios problemas, mas não, é tudo real. Bom, almas gêmeas são reais na minha realidade, claro que em outros universos, que existem e são discutidos da teoria do Multiverso, é provável que essa ligação não seja igual para todas as Lydias e Stiles, mas estou desviando do assunto e não quero dar uma de sabichona. O importante é que tudo isso é verdade, eu também era incrivelmente cética sobre o assunto até o ano passado.

Vovó tinha encontrado sua alma gêmea, mas ela tinha sido a única pessoa da minha família a achar, qual eram as chances de eu ter a mesma sorte e como ia saber se era amor verdadeiro?  O elo para identificar sua alma gêmea é diferente para cada par, alguns compartilham uma cicatriz, outros podem sentir emocionalmente e/ou fisicamente o que o outro sente e raros grupos, por exemplo, veem o mundo em preto e branco até tocar sua cara metade. Para mim, uma amante da matemática e física, que ama padrões e probabilidades, tudo isso parecia muito aleatório e imprevisível.

O pareamento pode ser feito em diferentes estágios da vida, alguns casais sentem desde sempre, bebês chorando mesmo que as coisas estejam perfeitamente bens, crianças sabendo de fatos do outro lado do mundo dos quais não tinham como ter conhecimento e há os casos tardios, como o meu. Sempre fui uma garota rápida para aprender, só posso culpar Stiles pela demora de dezessete anos no nosso pareamento, meus argumentos? Eu sabia ler com um ano de idade, enquanto Stiles só largou a chupeta aos cinco.

Enfim, aconteceu numa quinta-feira ensolarada para mim e chuvosa para ele, tínhamos quinze anos, eu estava em casa devido a minhas notas perfeitas que deram o direito a faltar a última semana de aula cheia de trabalhos para créditos extras e começou como uma irritação mental, tinha um monte delas quando não conseguia resolver problemas difíceis como a hipótese de Riemann.

Olhei em volta, nervosa, estava lendo Shakespeare para meu curso de verão e percebi que minha irritação vinha de logaritmos, podia sentir meus olhos doendo de tanto se concentrar no problema e não fazia ideia do motivo. Então, ouvi a voz dele, não era como se ele estivesse no quarto, conversando comigo, era como se ele fosse minha consciência – o que graças a Deus não era verdade, senão estaria em sérios problemas. Ouvia sua voz repetindo a equação diversas vezes e não precisei pegar um lápis para resolvê-la, a resposta se desenrolou na minha mente como uma canção de ninar decorada.

Stiles estava tão nervoso com o teste que não percebeu o pareamento até ter escrito o conjunto solução da questão. Ele percebeu que aquela resposta não tinha vindo das suas habilidades e lembro-me de identificar o terror nos seus pensamentos, não podia sentir suas emoções, mas com o tempo, aprendi a identifica-las devido ao seu tom na minha cabeça.

 _Alguém?_ Perguntou e eu paralisei, consumida pelo medo e sem conseguir deixar minha conclusão sobre o que estava acontecendo chegar à superfície.

 **Hey?!** Cumprimentei, não havia protocolos ou regras de etiqueta sobre como se comportar nessas situações.

_Droga, por um momento, eu realmente acreditei que tinha resolvido aquela equação por mim mesmo._

Levantei da cadeira e pus as mãos na cintura, caminhando de um lado do quarto até o outro, irritada, por que ele não estava surtando?

 _Isso é tão estranho._ Talvez esse garoto não fosse tão ruim afinal de contas. _Estava desesperado por aquela resposta e tinha pedido ajuda dos Céus, algo como um incêndio que cancelaria as provas por uma semana, quando não chegou nada, estava prestes a colar e aí ouvi sua voz, você chegou um pouco atrasada, mas conseguiu salvar o dia._

Esqueça sobre “não ser tão ruim”, essa situação não podia ficar pior! Minha alma gêmea – droga – não tinha respeito pelas regras E era péssimo em matemática. Isso era um desastre.

_Olá? Sua cabeça é oca como a casa do pica-pau? Por que você não fala nada?_

Meu nível de irritação aumentou consideravelmente, numa escala de 1 a 10, chegaria a 11, como ele falava assim comigo?

 **Com licença?** Por que eu não conseguia ser mal educada, nem quando as pessoas me tratavam mal? **A cabeça oca acabou de salvar a sua nota e ela não ouviu nem um obrigado por ter resolvido algo tão fácil.**

_Ótimo! Minha alma gêmea é uma garotinha arrogante e metida._

**Não use essa palavra! E não fale assim comigo.**

_Alma gêmea? Que pena, porque é o que somos um para o outro, apesar de que erraram no departamento, não é possível que o universo tenha decidido brincar dessa maneira e eu posso falar o que quiser, enquanto seja verdade e a verdade é que você é arrogante e metida._

**Preciso concordar com você em parte, tem algo errado, como pude ser pareada com um idiota detestável, rude e contraventor?**

_Uau, ela sabe usar palavras complicadas, tão cheia de si e irritante._

**Não sou obrigada a escutar esses insultos por nenhum segundo a mais, é claro que isso foi um engano.**

_Podemos concordar com isso, nerd._

**Nem mais uma palavra.**

_Uma palavra._ Reviro os olhos e sopro o ar, irritada.

**Quanta maturidade.**

_Adeus, cabeça de vento. Até nunca mais._

**Idiota.**

Esperei por dez minutos inteiros por alguma réplica, mas parecia que estava sozinha novamente, sentia cansaço mental e físico tão pesado quanto à névoa nas montanhas. Fechei as persianas e deitei na minha cama, amaldiçoando o universo pela sua péssima brincadeira com a minha cara, entre uma palavra feia e outra, peguei no sono.  

{...}

Não falamos nada por duas semanas, mas não era como se ele tivesse saído da minha cabeça de verdade, pensava sobre o porquê de termos pareado agora depois de tanto tempo e ainda podia sentir ele do outro lado. Era como se estivéssemos no celular e apesar de não falarmos nada, ouvia os ruídos, seu ritmo de pensamento era tão acelerado, ele parecia resolver enigmas e mistérios diariamente enquanto eu tentava trabalhar em solucionar equações para tenta-lo irritar e fazer com que seus sons parassem.

Foi na quinta-feira a noite que voltamos a conversar, tinha passado o dia inteiro no colégio para o curso de literatura durante o verão, nem parecia que eu estava de férias indo para aquele lugar quatro vezes na semana. Mamãe e eu estávamos jantando, tudo que mais queria era relaxar depois de discutir autores mortos por horas e passar o resto do meu tempo livre lendo sobre as novidades do mundo na matemática. Devia ter imaginado que uma hora com a minha mãe, viciada em trabalho e em notas perfeitas, não seria o exato sinônimo de desconcentração.

— Querida, você já pensou em mais alguma atividade extracurricular para fazer durante o verão? Duas semanas já se passaram e não podemos desperdiçar tempo assim, sabe como isso é importante para a faculdade.

**Eu não conseguia lembrar uma época da minha vida em que minha mãe não fizesse comentários sobre como devia me esforçar mais e mais para entrar numa boa faculdade. Tinha crédito extra para entrar em Yale duas vezes seguidas e ela nunca ficava satisfeita. Tirei três notas A em química de quatro avaliações e a resposta dela? Oh, querida, ano que vem você consegue uma média perfeita e minha turma inteira tinha ido mal, a maior nota tinha sido C-.**

Seguro o garfo com força, pensando em como apenas queria terminar esse maldito curso de literatura e tirar o resto do tempo para ser uma adolescente normal, ir ao cinema, a praia e talvez até sair com garotos. Mas, o que sai da minha boca é o seguinte:

— Ainda não encontrei nada com o nível de dificuldade que possa me desafiar, vou continuar procurando e até o final de semana, vou ter algo para te apresentar.

Ela sorri para mim sobre os óculos e assente, continuamos a comer e meus sentimentos não ditos me corroem por dentro, um pouco mais a cada dia. **Meu pior medo não é explodir e dizer o que eu penso em voz alta, é continuar com a minha voz calada e passar o resto da vida, sendo o que minha mãe deseja e nunca saber o que realmente quero.**

Depois do jantar, decido arrumar meu quarto, organização e limpeza sempre ajudavam quando algo me incomodava e geralmente era a prova de falhas para melhorar minhas preocupações. Estou ponderando sobre mudar a ordem dos meus livros por autor para nível de preferência quando sinto meu parceiro mental – nunca o chamaria novamente pelo nome que não devia ser mencionado – se fazer presente.

 _Olá._ Comprimo os lábios, perdendo a concentração no que estava fazendo.

**O que você quer?**

_Pedir desculpas?_

**Você está perguntando para mim?**

_Não, claro que não. Quero pedir desculpas pelo nosso “primeiro encontro”, não estava no meu melhor dia e não devia ter dito nada daquilo para você._

**É, não devia mesmo. Mas qual o motivo da mudança?**

_Decidi ser uma pessoa melhor._ Lancei um olhar incrédulo para o nada, isso continuava sendo estranho.

**Posso identificar quando está mentido, estou na sua cabeça, lembra?**

_Ok, ok. Você não percebeu, mas parece que durante o jantar com a sua mãe, você usou nosso “canal” sem perceber._

**Não acredito que estava escutando.**

_Não tinha como eu não escutar! Você. Está. Literalmente. Dentro. Da. Minha. Cabeça._ Sopro o ar, tentando me acalmar.

 **Não quero sua pena.** Inquiro, desdenhando e andando pelo quarto.

_Não estou com pena, estou assumindo meu erro e talvez tenhamos começado com o pé errado, vamos tentar de novo. Você é um gênio, então pode ser arrogante, só precisa diminuir um pouco seu jeito metido e ficaremos bem._

**Você é de verdade?**

_É claro que sou, meu nome é..._

**Não quero saber seu nome!**

_Por quê?_

**Sua mãe nunca te disse que não deve falar seu nome para estranhos?**

_Você. É. Literalmente. Minha. Alma. Gêmea. Mulher._

**Primeiro, parece de usar a palavra literalmente o tempo todo, ela perde a intensidade desse modo. Segundo, NÃO me chame disso. Terceiro, não vamos dar nenhuma informação sobre a vida pessoal para o outro.**

_Por quê?_

**Porque eu não confio em você e se tivesse um pouco de razão, não confiaria em mim também, eu poderia ser uma estelionatária ou algo pior.**

_Você resolve problemas matemáticos no seu tempo livre, usa palavras complicadas e lê clássicos durante as férias. Você não é uma criminosa, muito menos perigosa._

**Eu poderia ser e se vamos continuar com isso, é assim que vamos seguir. Combinado?**

_Combinado. Você pode não ser perigosa, mas com certeza, é estranha._

**Quieto.**

_Então, como eu posso te chamar?_

**Ariel.** É a primeira palavra que surge na minha mente e fico surpresa por essa ser minha escolha de apelido. **Era como minha avó costumava me chamar.**

_Costumava?_

**Ela faleceu quando eu tinha treze. Ela era minha melhor amiga.** Confessei, sentando na minha cama e abraçando minhas pernas dobradas, conversando com o garoto na minha cabeça.

 _Sinto muito, Ariel. É um bom apelido, isso significa que você é ruiva? Porque eu tenho uma enorme queda por mulheres de cabelo cor de fogo._ Decido não responder e reviro os olhos, sorrindo um pouco.

**E do que eu te chamo?**

_Stiles._

**Que diabos seria um Stiles?**

_É um apelido de família, ok? Meu avô usou quando era oficial durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial e meu nome verdadeiro é o pior do mundo, todos me chamam assim._ Fico curiosa sobre o nome mais horrível do mundo, mas não pergunto.

**Tudo bem, não precisa ficar tão agitado. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Stiles.**

_Parece o início de uma amizade promissora, Ariel._

Posso ouvir o sorriso no seu tom e percebo que estou sorrindo também, faz muito tempo que não tenho um amigo. Desde os treze anos.

Fecho os olhos por um segundo e penso pela primeira vez que talvez não estivéssemos fadados ao um desastre completo.

{...}

Acordei no meio da noite, sem ar e angustiada, olhei em volta do quarto, atordoada e percebi que precisava de um copo d’água para me acalmar. Desci as escadas e entrei na cozinha, servi o copo e fui para sala, o sofá parecia mais atraente do que a minha cama no momento. Eu não queria ficar sozinha, então chamei pelo nome da única pessoa que poderia conversar e sempre conseguia me fazer revirar os olhos e sorrir.

 **Stiles.** Sussurrei o seu nome, o mais próximo que conseguia de um sussurro com meus pensamentos.

_Ariel? O que você está fazendo acordada?_

**Acho que tive um pesadelo, levantei, sentindo uma tristeza inexplicável e não queria ficar sozinha.**

_Foi só um sonho ruim. Você devia voltar a dormir._

**Eu sei, mas não quero, vamos conversar um pouco, preciso me acalmar antes.**

_Sinto muito._

**Não há motivo, sabia que não há uma explicação concreta do porquê sonhamos o que sonhamos? É inútil tentar ver lógica ou lutar contra, só fiquei surpresa. Por que está acordado também?**

_Eu tenho insônia de vez em quando, decidi dar uma volta, espairecer a cabeça, e acabei dirigindo até o lago da minha cidade, tenho essa memória dos meus pais, é a mais velha que consigo lembrar. Sinto o cheiro forte de protetor solar e estou correndo até a água, mas quando estou prestes a molhar os pés, eu não me movo, paralisado de medo, então olho para cima e os vejo, eles sorriem para mim e dizem que está tudo bem. Não recordo de muito depois disso, lembro apenas de bater os braços e ouvir seus incentivos e risadas. Eu só queria estar num lugar onde fui feliz._

**Por quê?** Algo sobre o modo que falava dos seus pais fez meu coração afundar de preocupação.

 _Alguns dias são piores que os outros, uma lembrança feliz é sempre bem-vinda, certo?_ Um bom jeito de fugir da minha pergunta, decidi entrar no seu jogo. Ele tinha aberto uma porta, eu podia fazer o mesmo.

**Existe essa cidade chamada Tahoe e minha avó adorava ir para lá nos fins de semana para fazermos trilhas quando eu tinha treze anos, no final da trilha mais difícil, havia um lago. Não conseguia completa-la devido a longa caminhada, mas teve esse único final de semana, nós fomos sozinhas, minha mãe e meu pai não conseguiam ficar juntos por alguns minutos sem brigar, estavam prestes a oficializar o divórcio e naquele dia, ela insistiu que eu continuasse andando, queria tanto deixa-la feliz e consegui chegar até o final, minhas pernas doeram durante semanas depois daquilo. Quando chegamos, sentamos perto da água e conversamos sobre tudo e nada, tínhamos essa capacidade, mas amei cada segundo porque eram momentos de paz, longe do inferno que estava a minha casa e de repente, ela parou de sorrir e contou a verdade, nunca tinha escondido nada de mim.**

**Tinha sido diagnosticada com Mal de Alzheimer aos sessenta anos, eu não consegui ouvir sobre como tinha escolhido lidar com a doença, a certeza que minha avó cedo ou tarde se esqueceria de mim e de como tinha influenciado minha vida virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo.** Quatro anos depois e eu ainda sinto que ele não voltou para a posição correta.

**Foi um ano inteiro tentando aprender a lidar com sua nova condição, e quando fiz quatorze anos e ganhei a minha primeira olimpíada de matemática, ela pegou o carro e seguiu até o final da nossa rua sem saída em alta velocidade e faleceu horas depois. Os médicos sugeriram que podia ter sido algum tipo de delírio, normal para o estágio intermediário em que se encontrava, mas eu sabia que nos seus momentos finais, ela deve ter ficado satisfeita de ter o poder sobre sua morte em vez de uma doença que a consumia aos poucos.**

**Nunca me senti tão s o z i n h a.**

Parecia que a solidão ainda sugava cada momento da minha vida e não deixava espaço para a felicidade. Aprendi a ser autossuficiente desde o seu velório, quando a dor era tão avassaladora que se deixasse mostrar um pouco que fosse, preocuparia meus pais e não queria isso, fiquei em silêncio e chorei antes de dormir por um ano, nunca tinha falado dela para ninguém. Acordar no meio da noite e poder conversar com o Stiles trouxe um alívio que não sentia ao que pareciam ser milhares de vidas.

 _Você não está mais sozinha, você tem a mim, um amigo-rádio, só precisa sintonizar._ Sorrio e reviro os olhos, como o prometido.

**Você tem a mim também.**

_Nós estamos bem agora._ Sim, nós estávamos e era uma sensação ótima.


	3. Coffee & Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Ela não vai te machucar como as outras garotas vão, é exatamente por isso que ela te aterroriza, ela pode te fazer feliz e você sabe que ser feliz é a coisa mais assustadora do universo. Porque uma vez que você está feliz, pode ser tirado de você.” The Girl Who Terrifies you (Tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensamentos da LYDIA = NEGRITO  
> STILES = ITÁLICO   
> Qualquer dúvida, estou aqui! Até lá embaixo!

 

 **Não consigo fazer isso, Stiles.** Começo a recuar da beira do penhasco, decidindo nunca mais seguir qualquer ideia do meu péssimo parceiro mental.

 _Você pode e vai. Vou estar com você o tempo todo. Literalmente._ Reviro os olhos, ele não desistiu de repetir essa palavra para qualquer situação. _Vamos, Ariel, você disse que queria viver um pouco e como não topou ir para uma boate com identidade falsa, pular é o só que te resta._

**Isso foi uma ideia estúpida e vou morrer. Mas, ainda quero fazer isso.**

_Ok, ok. No 3?_

**Tudo bem.** Fecho os olhos e me preparo para pular.

Meu coração está batendo tão rápido que talvez nem precise me preocupar com a queda, ele vai me fazer voar de tão forte. _2._ Precisava repensar essa ideia de ouvir os conselhos do Stiles. _3._ Foi bom o quanto durou minha curta vida, não, na verdade, não tinha sido tão maravilhosa assim.

Deixo meus impulsos controlarem meu pés e a próxima coisa que tenho consciência é do meu corpo no ar, e então grito tão alto que vejo alguns pássaros perto da água voarem para longe, assustados. Levanto os braços e estou sorrindo, por um segundo, o mais precioso de todos nesses últimos anos, sinto-me tão livre que a água gelada não consegue me desanimar.

Nado até a superfície e a adrenalina zunindo nos meus ouvidos, interrompeu a conexão com Stiles, quando respiro fundo, tentando acalmar meu corpo que fervilhava de emoções, ouço seu chamado desesperado.

_Ariel? Ariel? Por favor, não esteja morta, meio que estou acostumado com sua voz na minha cabeça e iria sentir falta dela como o inferno, também perderia a cabeça, o primeiro cara a ser responsável pela morte da sua..._

**Você é tão exagerado, estou bem.** Posso ouvir seu suspiro de alívio, mesmo sem poder ouvi-lo de verdade.

_Você me assustou, ok? Por um minuto, pensei que... Não importa o que eu pensei. Como foi?_

Sorrio e começo a nadar para a praia, tentando organizar meus pensamentos para ser sincera com ele sem contar toda a verdade.

 **Foi maravilhoso, Stiles. Esse peso no peito ainda está aqui, mas sinto que, pela primeira vez, ele não vai me afundar mais, porque tenho a força para aguenta-lo e talvez até joga-lo para longe.** Corro morro a cima, não queria ficar na praia, mas adoraria aproveitar a vista lá de cima sem todo o medo de morrer afogada ou jogada contra as pedras. E também porque ainda era estranho conversar com Stiles com pessoas por perto, ninguém sabia o que estava fazendo, mas ainda tinha a impressão que alguém poderia nos ouvir ou perceber algo errado comigo.

 _É claro que você pode joga-lo para longe, você é tão forte quanto o Hulk, só precisava de um amigo tão legal quanto eu para literalmente te empurrar do penhasco._ Dou uma risada leve, pensando em como estávamos mais próximos depois de apenas dois meses da “conexão”.

Conversávamos todos os dias, ele surgia e sempre perguntava “o que você está fazendo?”, falávamos sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Tínhamos encontrado uma normalidade, e sem que eu percebesse, ele era a primeira pessoa que eu falava depois de acordar e última antes de dormir, talvez conversasse mais com ele do que com qualquer outra pessoa na minha vida desde a morte da minha avó. Nunca tocávamos no assunto das nossas identidades, mas a cada dia sabíamos mais sobre o outro, contei sobre a escola, meu amor pela matemática e minha falta de vida social.

Por isso, Stiles criou uma missão que o objetivo principal era minha eterna diversão, tinha me estimulado a comprar dezenas de doces e feito maratona de filmes durante um dia inteiro, fui ao parque de diversões e andei em todos os brinquedos legais e vi o nascer do Sol do telhado da minha casa. Foram às férias mais divertidas que tive em anos e depois que meu curso de verão terminou, não peguei em nenhum livro, apenas ia à praia, pegava sol, andava de bicicleta e conversava com ele.

Porém, nem tudo eram flores, Stiles tinha compartilhado pouco sobre sua vida, sabia que seu pai era o xerife da sua cidade, ouvia histórias sobre Scott, seu melhor e único amigo desde sempre e até sobre seu avô paterno horrível. Sua grande omissão era sobre sua mãe, ele nunca contava nada sobre ela e nunca perguntei. Minha maior preocupação era sobre seus pesadelos, sabia que tinha eles porque ao acordar nosso canal “ligava” e as vezes, não controlávamos o que deixávamos passar, eu mesmo tinha uma péssima mania de repassar minha lista de tarefas diárias pela manhã e sempre o acordava sem querer.

Seus pesadelos agiam em mim como um tapa, me acordando num estalo e tirando meu ar. Ele ficava tão agitado que nunca conseguia entender sobre o que eram os sonhos, não conseguia imaginar o que ele estava passando, e pior ainda, tinha medo do motivo por trás deles. Não falávamos sobre o que estava acontecendo, eu só deitava novamente, contando números primos para me acalmar e logo, Stiles começava a cantarolar uma canção que só conseguia identificar a melodia e caíamos no sono novamente.

**Stiles?**

_Sim?_

**Isso realmente me ajudou, obrigada.**

_Não me agradeça, eu só imaginei que iria te ajudar também._

**Como assim? Quem mais precisou de algo parecido?** Um longo silêncio se esticou entre nós e cheguei ao topo do penhasco novamente, respirei fundo, mas uma vez e apertei os olhos, tentando ver mais longe do que o horizonte permitia.

 _Eu._ Algo no seu tom fez um calafrio descer pela minha coluna.

**Por que você precisaria de algo assim?**

_Por nada. Scott acabou de chegar aqui, preciso dar atenção para ele desde que Kira o chutou, então vou ficar fora por um tempo._

**Pensei que você tinha dito que Scott tinha viajado com a mãe dele.**

_Ele voltou mais cedo. Tchau, Ariel._

Podia sentir o bloqueio imposto e não respondi, apressei o passo e pulei novamente, dessa vez, não gritei, apenas deixei meu corpo imergir e fiquei dentro da água pelo máximo que podia. Stiles sabia meus segredos, mas eu ainda não tinha ideia de como fazê-lo contar os seus.

{...}

Ele voltou mais tarde naquele dia, depois de deitar sobre o sol por algumas horas, segui para casa, tomei um banho e tentei não pensar em maneiras de fazer com que Stiles me contasse a verdade. Estava assistindo o novo episódio de Sherlock quando senti seu bloqueio se desfazendo, podíamos tentar “desligar” a conexão, servia mais como um aviso de “Silêncio” do que um botão de “mudo”, eu ainda poderia fazer contato, só significava que ele não estava interessado em falar comigo.

 _O que você está fazendo?_ Queria recrimina-lo pela sua partida rápida mais cedo, porém também não queria que ele fosse embora.

**Assistindo nossa série favorita e tomando uma xícara de chá para combinar.**

_Argh, chá é água com gosto ruim._

**Café é a mesma coisa, Stiles.** Ri, adorava usar seus próprios argumentos contra ele.

_Café tem a indispensável utilidade de te manter acordado por horas._

**Chá não vicia e pode ter efeitos tranquilizantes e de cura.**

_Continua sendo água suja._

**Você tem um péssimo gosto.**

_Discordo, mas não te chamei para discutir bebidas._ Pausei o seriado e sentei direito na cama, ele parecia muito sério. _Queria pedir desculpas por ter fugido da sua pergunta mais cedo. Fiquei pensando em como resolver isso sem contar a verdade e quando não achei a resposta, liguei para Scott, que ainda está viajando, e contei sobre nós e ele me convenceu que estava sendo um idiota e devia falar sobre o porquê dos meus pesadelos, já que era obrigada a acordar quatro vezes durante a semana no meio da noite, por algo que não tinha relação com você._ Refleti sobre sua confissão tão rápido que mal consegui respirar.

**Você não precisa me contar porque acha que tem uma dívida comigo, quero que me conte porque confia em mim, porque está pronto para falar sobre isso.**

_Scott disse isso também e não demorou um minuto para perceber que se tinha alguém no mundo que eu queria contar sobre isso era você. Não por causa de alguma designação do universo feita sobre nós, mas porque somos amigos._ Amigos. Sorri para mim mesma como uma idiota, poderia me acostumar com essa palavra.

 **Conte-me então. Sou toda ouvidos.** Sabia que ele tinha aberto um pequeno sorriso pela simples pausa antes de começar a falar e percebi que nunca teria a chance de ouvir sua risada, ver seus olhos ou abraça-lo, mas por hoje, decidi não pensar nisso.

 _Minha mãe, Claudia, foi diagnosticada com demência frontotemporal três anos atrás e foi bem ruim, a doença foi um dos casos mais agressivos que os médicos já viram. Ela se tornou uma pessoa completamente diferente, era como se sua personalidade tivesse sido sugada e deixado só a sombra do que ela fora para trás. Eu e meu pai nos revezávamos para ficar com ela no hospital e no seu último dia bom, passei a noite como seu acompanhante. Ela me reconheceu e assistíamos aquelas comédias dos anos 80 na televisão, lembramos sobre coisas da minha infância e acabei dormindo._ Sua voz começou a ficar mais frágil e olhei para as minhas mãos que apertavam meu travesseiro com força. _Acordei de madrugada e a cama dela estava vazia, corri pelo hospital e tive aquela péssima intuição, recordei como ela tinha repetido sobre as noites que gastávamos olhando as estrelas pelo meu telescópio._

_Corri como nunca tinha feito na vida, Ariel, eu a encontrei no terraço, ela estava sentada no parapeito, falando sozinha e quando me viu, sorriu para mim e disse que eu era “seu garotinho e sempre seria”, pediu desculpas e pulou. Não consegui alcança-la e nem olhar para a rua lá embaixo, caí de joelhos no chão e fiquei lá pelo o que pareceram horas. Acordei pela manhã, internado e órfão de mãe, meu pai estava tão perdido como eu. Nós passamos os meses seguintes andando pela cidade como fantasmas e ainda não tenho certeza se melhoramos, mas estamos tentando. Meus pesadelos são sobre aquela noite, eu sonho sobre encontra-la lá e quanto mais eu tento salva-la, mais rápido ela se vai._

_E acho que sei o motivo porque nós “pareamos”, como você gosta de falar, minhas notas caíram muito desde o diagnóstico dela, a maioria dos professores foram compreensivos e ano passado, só passei com a ajuda deles, o que me causou enormes carências de aprendizado. Então, esse ano foi bem complicado e meu professor idiota de matemática só precisava de uma nota baixa para me reprovar de vez, estava tão desesperado naquele dia, porque sempre tento evitar mais preocupações para o meu pai e chamei pela única pessoa que podia me ajudar. Sinto muito por isso, não foi justo com você e se houvesse uma maneira de desfazer a ligação, juro que faria._

Eu deito de costas e encaro o teto branco do meu quarto, penso sobre como universo tinha me destinado uma das poucas pessoas que podiam entender pelo o que passei, ele tinha me dado um amigo. Stiles não era uma equação complicada, não era alguém previsível da maneira que sempre pensei sobre qualquer ser humano que conhecia, meu cérebro organizado não conseguia encontrar um categoria para guarda-lo, ele era diferente de tudo que tinha visto.

 Nossa conexão era uma das coisas mais desafiadoras que tinha acontecido comigo, aprendi que não precisava ter medo da vida, parecia que tinha aberto meus olhos pela primeira vez e havia tantas coisas para provar e sentir, não sabia por onde começar. Conhece-lo tinha colocado dúvidas necessárias na minha cabeça e a única coisa que tinha certeza era que culpa-lo pela nossa ligação, seria o pior erro que poderia cometer.

**Stiles, eu sinto tanto pela sua mãe e nunca vou entender porque as pessoas mais amadas são as que se vão mais cedo. Desde que aceitamos essa conexão, você não fez nada além de ser bom para mim, o único amigo que eu tenho.  Não é sua culpa o que houve conosco, nem sobre o que houve com a sua mãe, somos desdobramentos de um caminho feito pelo destino que talvez nunca iremos entender. A única coisa que posso dizer é que estou feliz de ter sido você.**

_Estou feliz por ter sido você também, ruiva. Uau, não faz ideia de como foi bom te contar sobre o que houve e prometo tentar não acorda-la mais com meus pesadelos._ Sorri e balancei a cabeça mesmo que ele não possa me ver.

 **Não tem problema. Adoraria que me contasse sobre Claudia, sabe, quando você se sentir disposto, quero saber sobre a sua infância também e como Scott reagiu ao saber sobre nós.** Posso ouvir sua risada na minha cabeça e abraço meu travesseiro, imaginando como seria se ele tivesse no meu lado, deitado na cama comigo por um breve momento.

_Você não vai acreditar em como ele ficou irritado por não ter falado nada por um mês e depois fingiu que já desconfiava porque sempre estava rindo sozinho e fazendo caretas enquanto olhava para o nada..._

Conversamos até as três da manhã, eu ri tanto e percebi que ainda conseguia recordar da sensação de ser solitária, mas ela parecia tão distante da minha história atual. Lydia Martin tinha uma vida agora, tinha mais do que equações e problemas para motiva-la a levantar pela manhã. Tinha alguém a esperando, alguém que queria conversar com ela na mesma intensidade que ela queria conversar com ele.

Quando acordamos, porque minha mãe veio me dar um beijo de despedida antes de ir ao trabalho e acabei usando nosso canal sem perceber, sorri para o nada, enrolada nos meus lençóis com um incrível bom humor.

**Sem pesadelos?**

_Sem pesadelos._

{...}

 **Não posso fazer isso, Stiles.** Ele estava revirando os olhos, tinha certeza.

_Se minha contagem não estiver errada, essa deve ser a décima quinta fez que você me diz isso e em todas, você acabou indo em frente._

**É diferente! Elas estão em maior número, até onde eu sei, dois é maior que um.**

_Claro, Ariel, elas vão te atacar com seus pesados livros de matemática._

**Não duvido.**

_Vou contar até 3._

**Tudo bem, estou indo.**

Segui até a minha “mesa do almoço”, ela era tão longe do refeitório que ninguém se dava o trabalho de usa-la e ainda ficava debaixo de uma árvore que a fazia ficar metade do ano cheia de folhas. Havia duas garotas na minha mesa, uma de longos cabelos negros e cheio de ondas, outra com um cabelo curto e castanho-bronze, elas pareciam serem amigas próximas, apesar das aulas só terem voltado há um pouco mais de um mês.

Tentei não abrir um sorriso afetado e assustado quando parei do lado da mesa, segurando a alça da minha bolsa com força o suficiente para rasga-la:

— Com licença, vocês se importariam que eu sentasse aqui com vocês? Sempre fico aqui e o refeitório está muito lotado.

A morena de cabelo longo abriu um sorriso grande e sincero para mim e notei que suas bochechas tinham covinhas como as minhas, enquanto a de cabelo curto parecia mostrar os dentes para mim como um coiote ameaçando a presa, quase recuei um passo.

— E o que nós temos a ver com isso? – retrucou e me olhou de cima a baixo.

**Sabia que tinha sido uma péssima ideia, Stiles. Vou enfiar minha cara em algum buraco e nunca mais sair de lá agora.**

_Calma, baby. Vai dar tudo certo._

— Desculpe, nós somos novas na cidade e Malia não é muito receptiva com pessoas novas. – a garota com covinhas disse e lançou um olhar feio para sua amiga. – Mas, juro que minha irmã é uma boa pessoa e é claro que pode se sentar conosco. Meu nome é Allison. – sorri de verdade pela primeira vez.

— Lydia Martin. – apertei a mão que tinha estendido para mim e sentei ao seu lado.

Malia apoiou suas botas de cano curto em cima da mesa no pequeno espaço que não estava tomado pelos livros que pareciam pertencer a Allison:

— Talvez você seja legal, qualquer outra pessoa teria saído correndo, apavorada, mas você nem piscou, baixinha. Nós podemos andar com ela, Allison. – sua irmã revirou os olhos.

— Apenas ignore. – respondeu.

_Está tudo bem?_

**Sim, vou ficar bem, não precisa se preocupar.**

_Me conte tudo depois, preciso ir. Eu te vejo mais tarde, tchau._ Franzi o cenho, senti algo errado, mas devia ser algo da minha cabeça.

**Tchau, Stiles.**

{...}

_Equações do segundo grau não eram difíceis o bastante, eles precisavam colocar gráficos e piorar uma situação horrível._

**Pare de ser tão dramático, eu te expliquei a lógica por trás dos gráficos cinco vezes, você precisar concordar que há lógica no processo.**

_Lógica e matemática são antônimos, Ariel. Ponto final._ Reviro os olhos , era complicado ver o ponto de vista dele quando eu via cada matéria como níveis de um jogo, a dificuldade aumentava e você precisava dos conhecimentos adquiridos nas fases anteriores para entender a seguinte.

**Não vou ter o trabalho de discutir a atrocidade que acabou de dizer. Pare de reclamar e resolva os exercícios que passei, você tem meia-hora.**

_Ok, ok._ Uma pausa proposital para em seguida resmungar. _Mandona._

**Quieto.**

Stiles começou a trabalhar nos exercícios e apesar das suas reclamações, estávamos progredindo, diariamente o ajudava com as matérias que tinha dificuldade, porque sua turma estava muito adiantada e aos poucos, preenchíamos as carências que o ano passado havia deixado. Ele não tinha vergonha de falar nenhuma dúvida comigo, perguntava sem hesitar e sabia que confiava em mim, do mesmo jeito que aprendi a confiar nele.

 _Falando em lógica..._ Ele começou depois que acabamos o último exercício. _Você acha que tem alguma explicação, do por que eu e você? Acha que fomos uma escolha aleatória? Somos uma combinação um pouco contraditória._ Pondero sobre o que responder e estaria mentindo senão dissesse que pensava nisso também.

**Eu não sei, talvez não haja um motivo concreto. Não estamos sozinhos, mas às vezes nos sentimos solitários, é bom ter um amigo que vai estar sempre ali, a distância de um pensamento.**

_Ou porque nosso beijo seria tipo a melhor coisa que aconteceu no planeta Terra._ Eu reviro os olhos e rio tão alto que tenho medo de que minha mãe venha ver o que está acontecendo.

 **Você é incorrigível, vamos continuar com os exercícios, por favor.** Sei que ele está resmungando, mas voltar a se concentrar.

Continuo como se nada tivesse acontecido, o que não é verdade, penso em sobre como seria beija-lo e fico surpresa ao perceber não é a primeira vez que beijos e Stiles cruzam a minha mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não tenho o link original da citação no tumblr, só de um post feito por fãs, então se quiserem, só pedir no privado ou algo do tipo.  
> Eu escolhi essa citação porque estava sem ideias e essa foi a melhor que encontrei, brincadeira (ou não). Eu acho que essa trechinho explicita bastante o que o Stiles sente pela Lydia na fic (e na série também, né!), ele perdeu a mãe e está com muito medo de deixar outra pessoa entrar de vez na sua vida só para perdê-la novamente. Medo pode te levar a fazer coisas realmente estúpidas. Não pretendo escrever nada sobre o ponto vista do Stiles, mas não se preocupem, porque mais na frente a gente vai ter uma ideia do que se passa de verdade na cabeça dele. Juro juradinho.
> 
> É isso, até a próxima sexta, apareçam aí! :* Kisses!


	4. Dates & Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Todas as seguintes alternativas são verdadeiras:
> 
> A) Você o ama.
> 
> B) Ele ama você.
> 
> C) Vocês não estão prontos para serem amados desse jeito."
> 
> How to break your own heart, Natalie Wee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensamentos do STILES = ITÁLICO  
> Pensamentos da Lydia = NEGRITO
> 
> Essa fanfic terá todos os seus oito capítulos postados até semana que vem! Divirtam-se e não esqueçam dos kudos/comentários! :)

"Todas as seguintes alternativas são verdadeiras:

A) Você o ama.

B) Ele ama você.

C) Vocês não estão prontos para serem amados desse jeito."

How to break your own heart, Natalie Wee

{...}

**Isso é estranho.**

_O fato de que temos um encontro no mesmo dia com pessoa diferentes?_

**Não, o simples fato de eu ter um encontro é estranho e foi apenas coincidência marcarmos na mesma data.**

_É, acho que pode se dizer isso, um caso é uma particularidade, dois é o acaso e três, com certeza, prova que há algo estranho._

**Esse seu lado detetive é fofo.**

_Claro, Ariel, o que todo cara quer ouvir é sobre como suas habilidades de dedução são adoráveis._

**Seu ego é tão delicado.** Uma longa pausa.  **Posso ouvi-lo revirando os olhos.**

_É tão assustador o quão bem você me conhece em sete meses._ Uma réplica sobre o fato de sermos almas gêmeas dançou na ponta da minha língua, porém não havia um momento pior para trazer isso à tona e meu conhecimento sobre ele vinha do fato de sermos amigos. Apenas amigos.  _Você acha muito brega que eu leve flores para ela?_ Engoli em seco, não fazia ideia de como Stiles era, e mesmo assim sua visão segurando flores causou alguma reação em mim e o fato de ele estar levando para outra garota, transformou a reação em algo forte e amargo.

**Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar.**  Comentei a contra gosto e desviei o olhar do espelho quando percebi o movimento de alguém na porta, era minha mãe.

— Jackson está aqui, querida. – sorri para ela, dando uma voltinha para que visse meu vestido roxo.

— Como você cresceu tão rápido? – arqueei as sobrancelhas e peguei minha bolsa em cima da cama.

— Mãe!

— Estou emocionada porque você já é uma adolescente crescida, Lydia, não estou sendo controladora. – dei um rápido beijo na sua testa.

— Eu sei, estava só fazendo meu papel de filha implicante, volto antes das dez. Amo você.

— Também te amo, querida.

Passei por ela depois de vê-la enxugar algumas lágrimas, algumas semanas depois da volta as aulas, nós conversamos e contei sobre como sua cobrança exagerada me prejudicava, demorou um pouco, mas estávamos nos entendendo. Ser amiga de Allison e Malia também era outra mudança que estava me adaptando, elas eram tão enérgicas e faziam tantos planos, não precisava mais me esconder da vida.

Eu ia a duas festas por mês, podia dormir na casa das meninas durante os fins de semanas e não precisava preencher cada segundo do tempo livre com atividades acadêmicas. As coisas estavam boas, muito boas, porém algo ainda parecia estar faltando.

**Vou fazer minha entrada triunfal.**

_Queria poder assistir isso._

Alisei minhas saias e dei um passo para fora da escuridão, parando no topo da escada com meu melhor sorriso.  **Não tinha vergonha de dizer que sabia como era bonita, só não era/sou uma pessoa muito sociável. Hoje? Iria ser a pessoa mais divertida do mundo e ainda tinha a certeza que estava linda.**

_Depois você diz que meu ego é grande._

**Stiles?! Você está ouvindo?**

_Pelo amor de Deus, Ariel, você usou nosso canal. Não. Há. Como. Eu. Não. Ouvir._

**Não se preocupe, vou te bloquear pelo resto da noite.**

_Ok, pode contar comigo para fazer o mesmo. Antes de seguirmos com isso, preciso te falar que você está encantadora, não preciso te ver para afirmar isso e não finja ser quem não é, se ele não perceber o quão especial minha Ariel é, então não devia sair de casa._

Minha Ariel? Minha?! A reação de mais cedo se intensificou e as únicas palavras na minha cabeça eram esse pronome possessivo ligado ao meu apelido. Respirei fundo e alisei a saia perfeitamente passada mais uma vez, tentei me recompor ao menos mentalmente para ele não notar o quanto aquilo tinha afetado minha paz de espírito:

**Obrigada, tenha um bom encontro, chame se precisar de ajuda.**

_Claro, o mesmo para você. Até mais._ Seu tom parecia derrotado, não havia resquício de zombaria na sua “voz”, uma sensação estranha fez arrepios correrem pelo meu corpo.

Balancei a cabeça e comecei a descer as escadas, Jackson não estava perto o suficiente para ter me visto parada no topo, sempre imaginei que no meu encontro perfeito, encontraria o garoto parado aos pés da escada, tonto pela minha beleza. Para meu desgosto, ele apenas me notou quando cheguei ao primeiro piso, porque estava concentrado demais no celular. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e fingi uma reação animada por tê-lo encontrado, sua beleza tinha me deixado tão animada quando fez o convite para sairmos juntos há dois dias e agora, era só um rosto mais agradável que o da média.

— Você está bonita, Lydia. – não, eu estava encantadora, Stiles tinha dito, acenei com a cabeça.

— Obrigada, podemos ir? – ele concordou e abriu a porta da minha casa, seguindo na frente até o seu carro.

Estendi a mão para maçaneta do lado do passageiro e ele se adiantou, abrindo para mim e Jackson ganhou alguns pontos pelo ato até que eu estivesse acomodada no carro:

— Meu bebê é muito delicado, não queria que batesse a porta com muita força. – franzi os lábios com a prioridade da sua preocupação.

Observei seu caminho até o lado do motorista e os arrepios se intensificaram, tinha uma péssima impressão de que estava indo para o encontro com a pessoa errada.

{...}

_Foi horrível, Ariel. Ela era alérgica as flores, seu gloss tinha o cheiro detestável de melancia e sabemos o quanto odeio essa fruta estúpida. O restaurante estava muito cheio e o garçom nunca pegava nossos pedidos. Passamos uma hora inteira e mortalmente entediante conversando sobre os animais mortos que ela estava usando para sua pesquisa na aula de Biologia Avançada e depois mais uma hora, discutindo sobre como ninguém do time das líderes de torcida conseguia fazer piruetas boas como a dela. Estava prestes a usar minha faca para terminar com a minha miséria quando a sobremesa chegou. A pior parte? Ela odiou o Jeep, tudo bem, ele tem seus problemas, mas não se pode amar somente o perfeito, não é?_

Não conseguia parar de rir das suas reclamações, ele era pior do que a minha avó paterna e ela costumava furar as bolas de futebol das crianças que brincavam na sua vizinhança, porque não aguentava o barulho.

**Se serve de consolo, meu encontro não foi maravilhoso também.** Foi sem graça, não havia nem fatos irritantes para compartilhar, literalmente não teve nada de interessante. Argh, a mania do “literalmente” de Stiles estava passando para mim.  **Fomos ao cinema, comemos em pacotes separados, então nossas mãos nem se tocarem e depois fomos ao boliche, o qual sou péssima e ele alguma espécie de profissional. Precisei usar aqueles tênis asquerosos e estou com os pés mergulhados em água quente para matar quaisquer bactérias que esteja tentando driblar meu sistema imunológico.**

_Você é tão nerd. Por que quando você fala, eu não acho chato e com Jennifer, só conseguia pensar no jeito mais fácil de me matar?_

Era verdade, eu era inteligente e minha mente brilhante e idiota estava conseguindo montar o quebra-cabeça sobre nós, sobre porque conseguíamos ser tão abertos um com o outro, um quebra-cabeça que não queria resolver, porque não saberia o que fazer com a resposta que obtivesse.

**Não tenho ideia. A única coisa que tenho certeza é que sem mais encontros para mim. Por um longo tempo.**

_Bom._ Meu corpo ganhou vida com uma única sílaba e de repente, estava tão consciente sobre nossa conexão do que estive sobre qualquer outra coisa na minha vida. Até das olimpíadas de matemática.

**Como?**

_Hãm... Você sabe... É bom porque não foi uma boa experiência, você precisa de tempo para lidar com o que aconteceu hoje à noite e quando estiver pronta, pode sair novamente com esses id... caras._

**É, você está certo.**

_Hum, quer escolher um filme aleatório na televisão no mudo e tentar advinha o que eles estão dizendo?_ Era uma das nossas maneiras favoritas de passar o tempo, assistíamos qualquer coisa na televisão e comentávamos sobre as cenas ou imaginávamos diálogos na nossa cabeça. Nossa conexão ficava em perfeita sintonia nestes momentos, não bloqueávamos nada, era como ter uma conversa com sua consciência, não havia nada para esconder.

Escolhemos um filme com a Audrey Hepburn, um dos poucos que eu não tinha visto e brincamos durante uma hora inteira até Stiles ficar mais lento e sabia que estava prestes a dormir.

**Desligue a televisão e vá dormir.** Ordenei, ele era bem maleável quando estava com sono, seus pensamentos ficavam tão calmos que não parecia ser o mesmo garoto que me dava dor de cabeças enquanto resolvia enigmas.

_Meu pai vai chegar logo, quando ele chegar, desligará a televisão. Realmente preciso dormir agora._

**Você é tão preguiçoso. Boa noite, Stiles. Durma bem.**

_Boa noite, minha Ariel. Amo você._

Mal conseguia me mover, assustada que de alguma forma, ele despertasse e percebesse o que tinha me dito. Não foi uma brincadeira, era real, mal conseguíamos controlar o que escapava pelo canal nos momentos vulneráveis, geralmente depois de acordar e antes de dormir, havia momentos no dia-a-dia que acidentalmente pensávamos em “voz alta”, porém eram descuidos curtos, algo que inconscientemente desejávamos a opinião do outro.

Isso podia ter sido um erro da parte dele, talvez um reflexo, uma despedida que ele usava para alguém próximo e confundiu comigo. Claro que ele tinha usado meu apelido e o pronome possessivo novamente, mas podia ser tudo uma coincidência, não é verdade? Uma particularidade, como tinha falado mais cedo. Essa era a única resposta que conseguiria lidar no momento.

[{...}](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AtDnEC4zak)

_O que você está fazendo?_ A voz soou na minha cabeça e derrubei o pincel de maquiagem no chão, sentia como se tivesse sido surpreendida, fazendo algo errado.

**Estou me arrumando, Jackson vem me buscar para sairmos com Allison e Isaac.** Contei a verdade, não havia razões para mentir, não era?

_De novo? É a quarta vez que você sai com esse id... cara._ Engoli em seco, não precisava ser muito perceptiva para entender o ciúme no seu tom.

**É, foi só um primeiro encontro, dei mais uma chance e ele está se provando ser um cara legal.** Talvez.  **Acho que ele vai pedir para começarmos a ficar sério e estou pensando em aceitar.**

Stiles não respondeu por um longo tempo e pensei que tinha desistido de responder, olhei meu reflexo no espelho da minha penteadeira. Estava tão arrumada quando tudo que queria fazer era colocar meus pijamas, fazer um rabo de cavalo e assistir desenho até tarde ou ler um livro.

_Espero que tenha um bom encontro._ Mordi o lábio, cheia de dúvidas sobre o que fazer aqui.

**Stiles?**

_O que?_

**Quando eu voltar, podemos escolher algum filme e assistirmos juntos?**

_Claro, minha Ariel. Sempre._

Não consigo responder, estou ocupada demais, secando lágrimas que insistem em continuar a cair, ignoro a angústia no meu peito e retoco a maquiagem. Preciso descer para encontrar Jackson, não posso me atrasar, ele odeia atrasos.

{...}

_Minha cabeça parece prestes a explodir._

**Se tivesse me escutado antes de ir dormir e tomado uma dipirona, não estaria sentindo dor.**

_Desculpa, mamãe._ Retrucou com ironia e mal humor.

Era sábado de manhã e há dois meses, suas ressacas e seu péssimo temperamento tinham virado parte da nossa rotina nos fins de semana. Stiles pareceu ter encontrado uma recente e irritante adoração por festas, começava na sexta à noite e terminavam na manhã de domingo, era enlouquecedor. Ele estava bebendo demais, sabia disso pelo modo como depois das duas da manhã e de seis copos de álcool, seus pensamentos eram tão confusos que causavam tonteira em mim e no dia seguinte, ele não conseguia levantar antes do meio-dia e sempre parecia zangado.

Eu não estava tendo muito descanso, preocupada sobre seu bem-estar toda maldita noite. Algo havia mudado. Nós estávamos diferentes um com outro. Se desse uma olhada rápida, talvez um espectador desatento mal percebesse, mas eu sentia a diferença, ela estava nos detalhes. Nós não conversávamos como antes, parecia haver um assunto intocável entre nós, embora tentássemos o máximo fingir que ele não existia, sua presença estava em cada conversa, em cada pensamento que editávamos antes de compartilhar com o outro.

Eu e Jackson iriamos fazer dois meses e cada vez mais, meu tempo com Stiles diminuía, tínhamos vida diferentes e o último ano do colégio estava nos sugando completamente. Uma barreira parecia estar sendo criada entre nós e não tinha ideia de como derruba-la, apenas continuava assistindo enquanto ela aumentava e aumentava, nos separando como a Alemanha Oriental e Ocidental durante a Guerra Fria.

**Beba bastante água e tome o remédio. Depois vá dormir e tente não fazer muito barulho, preciso de silêncio hoje.** Respondi, mais irritada com a nossa situação do que com ele.

_Por quê?_ Queria ter a capacidade de mentir para ele, conseguia omitir, mas não dizer a verdade era inútil, ele saberia de qualquer jeito.

**Vou almoçar com os pais adotivos de Jackson.**

Esperei por dez minutos inteiros, mas Stiles não respondeu, disse a mim mesma que ele apenas tinha caído no sono e essa pequena mentira, conseguiu me enganar o suficiente para que pudesse sair do quarto e seguir em frente com meus planos com Jackson. Meu namorado. O garoto que eu deveria desejar, não a alguém que nunca tinha visto, nem tocado, mas que estava na minha cabeça o tempo todo.

Literalmente o tempo todo.

[{...}](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASu8C78KhKM)

_ARIEL._ Seu chamado me acordou tão rápido quanto um dos seus pesadelos. Sentei tão rápido na cama que fiquei zonza, o relógio acusava que eram quatro horas da manhã.

**Stiles? O que houve?**

_Preciso que ligue para o meu pai, diga para ele vir me buscar na Rua Baker, número 122, apartamento B, não consigo levantar, acho que colocaram algo na minha bebida e... Estou perdendo e ganhando a consciência, diga que você é a minha Ariel, ele vai saber quem é._ O tom dos seus pensamentos era tão nebuloso e percebi que minha zonzeira não era apenas pela surpresa, havia algo muito errado com ele.

**Estou com o celular na mão, pode dizer o número.** Pedi, me esforçando o máximo para manter a calma.

_É a delegacia de Beacon Hills, diga que precisa falar com o Xerife Stilinski, ele vão repassar sua ligação para minha casa._

**Tudo bem.**

Digitei no campo de busca sobre a delegacia com dedos trêmulos e foram necessários quatro toques para que alguém atendesse, os vinte segundos mais longos da minha vida.

— Delegacia de Beacon Hills, qual a sua emergência?

— Preciso falar com o xerife Stilisnki, o filho dele está em perigo.

— Isso é um trote? – a irritação ganhou do nervosismo por poucos segundos.

— Não e cada segundo que não passa a chamada para ele, pode ser o último do filho dele.

— E-eu vou repassar a ligação.

— Obrigada. – disse antes de ouvir o barulho de discagem.

— Stilinski.

— Senhor Stilinski? É Ariel. – não quis pensar em como era idiota usar o apelido neste momento. – É o Stiles, ele está em perigo, pediu para que ligasse e dissesse que está num apartamento na Rua Baker, 122, parece que está sobre efeito de drogas e não vai continuar consciente por muito tempo.

**Aguente firme, Stiles. Por favor. Por mim. Por mim.**

— Estou indo busca-lo. – ele pareceu tentar abafar o som do telefone, mas ainda conseguia escuta-lo. – Oficial Romero, preciso que ligue para a emergência e peça uma ambulância para a Rua Baker, 122, diga que é urgente. Obrigado, eu estou saindo daqui agora, pode continuar conversando com ele? Para mantê-lo consciente.

— Posso, só o salve, por favor.

— Eu vou, obrigado, Ariel. – a ligação ficou muda e meu coração parecia pesar mil toneladas.

**Stiles, consegue me ouvir?**

_Sim, não precisa gritar ou usar o tom mandão._

**Eu preciso que faça algo para mim, ok? Preciso que tente vomitar para tentar diminuir o efeito do que tenha tomado, pode fazer isso?**

_Eu acho. O banheiro parece estar rodando rápido demais, eu só queria poder fechar os olhos por alguns minutos._

**Não! Fique de olhos abertos, por favor, é importante para mim. Mantenha os olhos abertos e tente engatinhar até o vaso ou a banheira.**

_Tudo bem._ Ele não fala nada por quatro minutos e puxo minhas pernas para o peito, as abraçando, tentando ficar firme, intacta perante a preocupação que corrói cada um dos meus nervos.  _Feito._

**Isso, está funcionando, você parece estar falando um pouco mais claro.**

_É, parece, mas minha mente ainda está vagando, não consigo fixar em nada._

**Conte-me sobre algo, o que quiser contar para mim.**

_Eu amo ter a sua voz na minha cabeça. Ela tem a intensidade perfeita, nem muito aguda, nem muito grave, é como um canto da sereia, feito especialmente para me enfeitiçar. Ás vezes, quando está me explicando sobre algum fato matemático, você fica tão animada que eu fecho os olhos e imagino que está do meu lado, que você é real, imagino sobre poder te tocar. Eu sonho com isso. Sonho em afundar os dedos na sua cintura e beijar seus lábios, por horas e horas, não precisaríamos falar nada, conversaríamos com nossos pensamentos e beijaria você o suficiente para compensar todos os momentos que não conseguia me concentrar em nada a não ser você. Eu faria amor com a sua boca._

_Minha Ariel._

_Minha sereia._

_Minha melhor amiga._

_Minha alma gêmea._

  _Eu amo você e isso está me matando. Eu nunca toquei em você. Eu não faço ideia de como é o seu rosto. Mas, eu sei que amo você._

_Não quero que diga de volta, eu só queria que você soubesse. É você, Ariel, eu não sei porque o universo nos escolheu e não ligo, porque o que sinto não vem de algo destinado, vem de você, vem de nós, do que nós temos._

Não consigo falar nada, minhas palavras caíram por todo o chão e não consigo pega-las de volta, minha própria voz se perdeu e meu coração é uma bomba-relógio prestes a explodir e vai deixar uma única vítima: eu. Afundo meu rosto em minhas mãos e choro pelo garoto que foi colocado no meu caminho, choro por mim mesma e por uma vida que não sei como viver, choro por nós, principalmente por nós.

_Meu pai está aqui. Eu vou ficar bem, prometo. Fique bem por mim, ok?_

**Ok.**

Não sinto um bloqueio, mas sei que ele está fora do meu alcance, deito novamente na cama, puxando a coberta até meu pescoço e não consigo fechar os olhos. A voz de Stiles continua na minha cabeça, sua confissão continua se repetindo e repetindo na minha mente, e sei tão certo como o céu é azul que não posso perdê-lo.


	5. Broken Hearts & Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Esse pode ser um capítulo triste, mas vocês não são uma triste história.” Anônimo

 

Eu não consegui dormir desde que tinha falado com Stiles pela última vez, fiquei sentada na minha escrivaninha até o Sol nascer, olhando pela janela e imaginando como ele estava. Depois das nove, desci para preparar um pouco de chá, minha mãe tinha saído cedo com o namorado e percebi como o silêncio tinha preenchido cada lugar ao meu redor.

O que tinha acontecido com a minha vida para se tornar essa bagunça? Eu, a garota que gostava de estudar, planejar cada segundo do seu dia e podia ficar quieta por horas sem se incomodar com a solidão. Como as coisas fugiram tanto do meu controle? E como ia coloca-las de volta nos trilhos?

 _Ariel?_ E eu tinha minha resposta.

**Como você está?**

_Cansado, morrendo de fome e com a maior dor de cabeça da história das dores de cabeça, mas vivo. Eu ainda estou no hospital, vou ser liberado ainda hoje, só querem ter certeza sobre meu estado._ Ele parecia melhor, seu tom não causava mais tonteiras em mim, embora ainda estivesse mais lenta que o normal.

**São boas notícias.**

_Nem tudo são boas notícias._

**Por quê?**

_Você ligou para a delegacia ontem para a central de denúncias anônimas, continuo sem ter a mínima ideia de quem você é ou de onde você é._ A ideia não tinha nem passado pela minha cabeça, mas era melhor assim.  _Valeria a pena parar no hospital para descobrir a identidade da minha sereia._ O canto da sereia, pensei por um instante e balancei a cabeça.

**Como está o seu pai? Como ele está lidando?**

_Estou de castigo até o final da vida, mas sei que ele está mais decepcionado do que irritado, não podemos nos dar um luxo de perder um ao outro, somos os únicos que restaram._ Lembrei-me da voz preocupada do pai dele no telefone, pensei no medo que deveria ter sentido ao cogitar a ideia de perder Stiles também.

 **Espero que tenha aprendido a lição.** Retruquei com ressentimento pela sua irresponsabilidade que causou tão dor em nós dois.

 _Eu sei que não foi apenas ontem que cometi um erro, Ariel. Estou errando há um tempo, três meses para ser preciso. Consigo admitir para mim mesmo o motivo por trás disso, nós precisamos parar de fingir que não sabemos o que é._ Meu cérebro parecia não querer entender o que estava acontecendo, o que ele realmente queria dizer.

 **Eu não faço ideia do que está falando.** Só queria que pudéssemos voltar ao tempo que éramos amigos, amigos que não pensavam sobre o elo sobrenatural que nos ligava.

 _Estou com ciúme, passo metade do meu tempo imaginando sobre o que está fazendo e com quem, com inveja de qualquer pessoa que pode conversar com você ou sair com você. Isso está me matando, não quero ser esse cara, porque não é justo, com nenhum de nós. Não consigo continuar vivendo assim._ Precisava puxar o ar para dentro e depois para fora, inspirar e respirar, fitava o quintal da minha casa pela janela da cozinha, a xícara de chá esquecida em minhas mãos.

 **O que você vai fazer?** Não fazia ideia do que esperava, mas sua resposta combinava com o momento.

_Não tenho ideia._

**Acho que precisamos de um tempo, Stiles.** Queria ser otimista e acreditar que funcionaria, não queria admitir que existisse a possibilidade de nos distanciarmos para s e m p r e.

_Não._

**Não gosto da ideia, mas não sabemos mais como fazer isso sem nos machucar.**

_Ficarmos afastados não vai solucionar a situação._

**Talvez, mas vai me dar tempo para pensar, colocar as coisas no lugar, não consigo fazer isso com você por perto, Stiles.** E talvez, consiga pensar o suficiente para encontrar um conjunto solução para toda essa bagunça, um meio de voltarmos ao que éramos antes.

 _Não concordo com isso, mas sei que é inútil mudar a sua cabeça, uma vez que toma uma decisão, você aceita as consequências. Tenho apenas uma pergunta, você tem certeza que é a sua decisão final?_ Não, não mesmo.

**Sim.**

_Ok, como desejar._

Queria chamar o seu nome, pedir para voltar e conversar comigo, garantir que podíamos consertar qualquer coisa, mas ele estava certo, uma vez que decidia o que queria fazer, era difícil mudar minha opinião. Permaneci sentada na cozinha, imóvel e s o z i n h a.

{...}

 _Por favor, faça algo, grite, me xingue, converse comigo. Qualquer coisa, menos esse silêncio._ Esses eram os últimos pensamentos de Stiles antes de dormir, sempre por volta dez, ele nem devia saber que eu estava ouvindo, mas não importava. Toda noite essas palavras continuavam a quebrar meu coração.

{...}

— Querida, Allison e Malia estão subindo. – minha mão chamou do primeiro andar e olhei ao redor do meu quarto bagunçado, começando a ficar desesperada.

Ouvi seus passos e girei como uma galinha desorientada, pegando todas as roupas e livros que estavam largados pelo cômodo, guardando a bagunça na minha cômoda. Uma rápida olhada no espelho da penteadeira mostrou meu cabelo bagunçado e minhas olheiras pareciam mais negras do que arroxeadas, refiz meu coque para um rabo de cavalo apertado e coloquei uma bala de menta na boca ao mesmo tempo em que as meninas cruzavam a porta.

— Não lembrava que tínhamos marcado algo para hoje. – comentei, tentando revirar minha memória em busca de algo.

— Não marcamos, mas vimos para fazer uma intervenção, estou feliz que viemos, porque, sem ofensas, você parece uma garota morta andante ou um zumbi, como preferir. – Malia comentou e chutou suas botas para longe, logo em seguida se jogou na minha cama.

— O que ela está querendo dizer, é que estamos preocupadas com seu estado, faz três semanas que não te vejo sorrir, estou sentindo falta da minha melhor amiga. – Allison sorriu, preocupada comigo e segurou minhas mãos. – Pode nos contar, queremos te ajudar.

Tentei sorrir de volta, porém o melhor que consegui foi uma careta, eu não estava sozinha, quem tinha se distanciado era eu, a informação apenas serviu para fazer com que me sentisse pior:

— É complicado.

— Foi algo com a sua família ou Jackson? Ele nos contou que você não estava atendendo as ligações dele também. – balancei a cabeça, meus olhos sendo nublados pelas lágrimas, não aguentava mais chorar.

— Estou tão perdida, não sei o que fazer. – confessei, angustiada

Allison tombou a cabeça para o lado, tentando compreender o que eu dizia, quando não teve sucesso me guiou até a cama e sentou ao meu lado, enquanto Malia vinha se juntar a nós, a morena pegou alguns lenços no criado-mudo e estendeu para mim:

— Você não precisa descobrir s o z i n h a, pode contar conosco. – essa palavra continuava se repetindo para onde quer que eu olhasse.

— É Stiles, nós não estamos nos falando. – as duas piscaram para mim por vários segundos.

— Quem é Stiles? – Malia quebrou o silêncio, segurando minha mão também e mal conseguia acreditar que estava falando sobre ele em voz alta.

— Ele é minha alma gêmea. – o esclarecimento passou pelo rosto delas.

— Entendo, você está com Jackson e não sabe como lidar com ele aparecendo na sua vida agora. Você não precisa condenar a si mesma, não é culpa sua. – olho para o teto por um instante, tinha começado e precisava contar sobre tudo, não podia mais carregar esse peso sozinha.

— Eu o “encontrei” há meses, foi na última semana de aulas do segundo ano, nunca o vi de verdade, nossa conexão é pelos pensamentos, posso ouvi-lo na minha cabeça e ele de volta, como se conversássemos pelo telefone. Não fomos exatamente agradáveis um com o outro durante o nosso primeiro contato, só voltamos a nos falar semanas depois e começamos uma amizade, mas nunca falamos sobre o fato de que somos destinados. Mas, a omissão não fez bem, nossos sentimentos ficaram confusos nos últimos meses e há três semanas, ele foi parar no hospital porque estava tentando esquecer e pedi por um tempo, o que ele me deu e não nos falamos desde então. – joguei a informação nos seus colos e seus rostos eram representações dignas da incredulidade.

— Uau, é pior ainda do que eu imaginava, vocês, alma gêmeas, não conseguem ter uma relacionamento sem drama.

Malia não tinha muito “tato social”, parte da razão por trás disso vinha da sua criação, Allison tinha deixado escapar numa conversa, mas não sabia sobre nada da sua vida antes de ser adotada pelos Argents. Sua falta de jeito foi uma benção agora, ri pela primeira vez em três semanas e tive esperanças que poderia me sentir melhor:

— Você o ama? – olhei para Allison e engoli em seco.

— Eu não sei. Se eu tenho dúvidas é porque eu não amo, não é? E como posso ter sentimentos por alguém que eu nunca vi? Alguém que nunca consegui tocar. – ela sorriu, tristonha.

— Você se apaixona pela vida que a pessoa tem dentro de si, suas ideias estranhas, seus gostos peculiares e manias adoráveis. Não precisa ver alguém ou toca-la para se apaixonar pela sua alma, Lydia, só precisa ouvi-la. – encontrei seu olhar, cheia de dúvidas.

— O que você quer dizer? – perguntei e sua mão fez mais pressão na minha.

— Sinto muito por não te contado antes, você sempre pareceu ser tão cética, não sabia como reagiria, mas a questão é que Isaac é minha alma gêmea.

Pisquei, atônita, recordando das muitas vezes que tinha a visto com seu namorado, como eles se relacionavam, a ligação entre eles era inabalável. Eles procuravam inconscientemente pelo outro e sorriam como bobos apaixonados quando se encontravam, conversavam como melhores amigos e nem pareciam perceber, mas sempre que estavam próximos havia toques, eram sutis, um pequeno beijo na têmpora, mindinhos entrelaçados, afagos no cabelo, como se a ideia de não tocar o outro fosse absurda. Eu e Jackson não chegávamos perto desse nível de intimidade.

— Eu o conheço desde os oito anos, mas nós apenas descobrimos no primeiro ano do ensino médio, compartilhamos a mesma marca, uma flecha, a minha fica no ombro e a dele um pouco acima do quadril. Sempre pensei que minha alma gêmea teria a marca no mesmo lugar que o meu, então fui rápida em não desconfiar dele, não éramos exatamente amigos. Protegíamos um ao outro, impedi que sua claustrofobia fosse descoberta pelo colégio inteiro quando os garotos do time de futebol o prenderam no armário de limpeza e ele brigava com os valentões que eu e Malia arrumávamos confusão. Nós estávamos lá um pelo outro, mas não conversávamos de verdade até o nono ano. Fizemos dupla na aula de Física e viramos amigos instantaneamente, foi uma surpresa o quão bom era falar com ele, conseguia contar coisas que demorei anos para dizer a Malia e fiquei em pânico, não queria me apaixonar por ele. Fiquei com medo de começar algo com Isaac e depois, minha alma gêmea ou a dele apareceria e ficaria de coração partido em qualquer cenário, como conseguiríamos vencer o destino? No primeiro ano, ele me beijou e começamos a fazer algo mais. – suas bochechas ficaram avermelhadas, dando a seu rosto um aspecto adorável.

— Não precisa ficar envergonhada, já disse milhões de vezes que é algo natural, ainda mais quando o cara foi feito especialmente para você dar uns amassos pelo maldito universo. – Malia soltou essa pérola e apenas eu ri, Allison parecia mortificada.

— Voltando... – ela mudou de assunto. – Descobri sobre a sua marca e acho que piorou a situação.

— Você acha? Porque eu tenho certeza, ouvi por semanas enquanto ela se decidia sobre contar ou não para ele. Ouvia do Isaac também que estava desesperado para entender porque Allison não queria mais vê-lo nem pintado de ouro.

— Resumindo, Lydia. – ela ressaltou meu nome e lançou um olhar acusatório para Malia. – Foi assustador, achar que se desse uma chance para nós, iríamos ser felizes até o destino resolver brincar conosco e de repente, perceber que ele estava ali o tempo todo, compreender o porquê tinha esse instinto de ajuda-lo ou porque era tão fácil falar com ele.

— Esse é o problema, não há uma limitação entre o que é real e o que foi designado por algum tipo de destino. – Allison sorriu como se entendesse perfeitamente pelo o que eu estava passando.

— Deus sabe que você é um gênio, mas a vida é muito mais que padrões e probabilidades, nerds da matemática não conseguem entender isso de primeira.

— Ei. – reclamei, não irritada de verdade, Stiles tinha me mostrado um pouco disso nas nossas primeiras semanas juntos.

— O amor não vem do universo, Lydia, ele acontece pelo convívio, por todos os detalhes no outro que descobrimos, entendemos e amamos tanto a ponto de achar que são preciosos, mesmo que o resto do mundo não veja nada de especial. Não importa o quanto o universo tente, não vamos nos apaixonar sem saber quem é o outro de verdade, as pequenas e grandes coisas. Somos atraídos até o “destinado”, mas o trabalho de se apaixonar é inteiramente nosso, e no fim do dia, quando você olha para trás, percebe que há tantas complicações no dia-a-dia e a única pessoa que você quer segurando a sua mão e te ajudando a passar por isso é ela, simplesmente por ser quem é, não porque algo o escolheu como sua alma gêmea.

Estava devastada pelo discurso de Allison, não podia imaginar que as respostas estavam à distância de uma chamada telefônica, bom, senão as respostas, algum tipo de esclarecimento. Abracei minha melhor amiga, tão agradecida por tê-la na minha vida e quando percebi, estava molhando sua camisa com minhas lágrimas:

— Desculpa por não ter contado antes, não fazia ideia de que estivesse passando por isso. – balancei a cabeça.

— Está tudo bem, não tinha como você saber. – puxei Malia para o abraço e ficamos assim por incontáveis minutos, as duas dando o suporte que precisei tanto.

Quando nos separamos, enxuguei o choro e assoei o nariz, as meninas caíram na gargalhada pelo meu estado deprimente e me juntei a elas, foi bom poder respirar novamente:

— Como termina a sua história e do Isaac? Tive um spoiler sobre o final, mas queria saber como chegamos até aqui. – ela tinha esse olhar apaixonado quando falava dele, era a coisa mais fofa e eu nem era uma grande romântica.

— Malia nos prendeu no vestiário do colégio durante uma sexta-feira a noite e disse que só nos libertaria, se eu falasse a verdade, caso contrário ficaríamos presos até segunda-feira, eu desisti lá pelas quatro da manhã. Melhor decisão da minha vida. – a garota do cabelo curto fez barulhos de desgosto. – No ano seguinte, meu pai decidiu que nos mudaríamos para cá e Isaac vem me ver toda semana, como você sabe.

— Quando cheguei lá para abrir a porta, eles pareciam prestes a se engolir, foi bem nojento, beijos são repugnantes. – franzi o cenho.

Eu não era uma beijadora profissional, tinha beijado dois caras, Ethan, meu primeiro beijo no acampamento de verão de matemática da quinta série e Jackson, ele era agradável, mas nada enlouquecedor:

— Sério? – perguntei.

— Malia não aguenta românticos contatos físicos, digo que ela só precisa encontrar alguém especial que vai entender. – a morena rosnou de verdade.

— Nunca vou encontrar minha alma gêmea, e se encontrasse, daria um belo soco na sua cara e sabe disso. – era a primeira vez que estava ouvindo sobre isso. – Esse ser humano foi a razão pelo qual meu pai perdi meu pai, nunca vou desculpa-lo ou a droga do universo por ter me afastado dele. – Malia nunca pareceu tão irritada para mim e ela não era alguém que tentava conter a raiva normalmente, levantou num pulo e parecia um pouco sem rumo. – Vou lá embaixo buscar algo para comermos. – num piscar de olhos, se foi e Allison só voltou a falar quando tinha certeza que nossa amiga estivesse longe.

— Ela sente a dor física da sua alma gêmea desde sempre, aos dez anos, parece que ele sofreu um acidente sério, Malia apagou por uma hora inteira, seu pai a levou ao hospital e foi acusado de sequestro. A mãe dela a abandonou alguns dias depois do parto e a família dela pegou o bebê para criar, mas eles não eram carinhosos ou preocupados, ela iria ser criada por babás. Peter, o pai dela, a roubou da casa e sumiram no mundo, quando ela foi levada de volta pelo serviço social, o que restava da família era a avó que faleceu um ano depois do seu retorno, ela foi colocada em casas temporárias e meu pai era um dos candidatos desde a época que minha mãe era viva. Malia era agressiva, então éramos os únicos dispostos a acolhê-la, uma família de caçadores sabe como lidar com animais feridos. Ela tem melhorado, mas a ausência do pai ainda é uma dor forte demais.

Balancei a cabeça, elas eram minhas amigas há tanto tempo e senti que não conhecia metade das suas vidas até hoje, foi dolorido, mas o laço que compartilhávamos tinha crescido, não importava o que acontecesse teríamos essa ligação para sempre.

Quando Malia retornou com biscoitos, o chocolate conseguiu levantar nossos humores e optamos por fazer uma festa do pijama. Escolhemos um filme, emprestei roupas de dormir e dividimos a cama apertada para três, embora não tivéssemos nos importado de verdade, estávamos juntas e nada parecia tão ruim quando se tinha duas melhores amigas do seu lado nos momentos difíceis.

{...}

Mordo o meu lábio inferior com força o suficiente para abrir uma ferida e sinto o gosto de sangue na boca, penso nisso como um sinal para não seguir em frente com meu plano, mas ignoro e apenas faço o que preciso fazer como Stiles tinha me ensinado:

**O que você está fazendo?**

_Ariel?_

**Quem mais poderia ser?**

_Só estou surpreso._ Era compreensível, nossa última despedida não foi promissora.

**Não respondeu minha pergunta.**

_Jogando videogames com o Scott._

**Bom, bom. Podemos conversar por um instante?**

_Sim, preciso de dois minutos._

**Eu espero.**

Comecei a reorganizar minha escrivaninha pelo simples prazer de ter algo para fazer durante o silêncio, não conseguia conter a excitação pelo resultado e o medo por um possível fracasso, mas não saberia senão tentasse.

_Pronto._

**Passei as últimas quatro semanas pensando e cheguei uma conclusão.** Esperei pela sua reação, mas ele ficou mudo. **Eu sinto falta do meu melhor amigo, não quero fingir que você não existe, não quero não poder falar com você. Você acha que podemos voltar a ser o que éramos antes? Amigos que se importam um com outro.**  Ele não respondeu de imediato, estava aliviada que não pudesse senti como foi difícil dizer essas palavras, mas era necessário.

 _Claro, Ariel. Sempre._ Sorri mesmo com a dor.

**Ótimo. Preciso sair agora, podemos ver um filme mais tarde?**

_Yep, você escolhe._

**Melhor ainda, te ouço mais tarde?** Esperava que ele tivesse sorrido na minha tentativa de fazer uma piada.

_Te ouço mais tarde._

Esperei por um minuto, como se de alguma maneira, Stiles pudesse me ouvir, então selecionei o número que estava salvo na memória do meu celular:

— Delegacia de Beacon Hills, boa tarde, o que posso ajudar?

— Preciso falar com o xerife Stilinski, é urgente, diga que Lydia Martin sabe quem é Ariel, ele irá entender.

 


	6. Soulmates & Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Conhecer você foi destino, virar seu amigo foi uma escolha, porém me apaixonar por você estava além do meu controle." Desconhecido

 

 **A vista é tão linda, você adoraria.** Comento e tiro uma foto do lago.

 _Talvez algum dia._ Sorrio, se ele soubesse...

 **Onde você está? Parece concentrado em algo mais.** Era verdade, Stiles parecia evasivo.

 _Estou no lago também, praticando meu arremesso de pedrinhas._ Sorrio, estávamos mais conectados do que podíamos imaginar.  _É bonito aqui também, não como onde você está, mas é um bom lugar para fugir._

**Nunca tinha voltado aqui desde a última vez com a minha avó, sinto que estou me despedindo da minha adolescência, falta dois meses para a formatura e não estou conseguindo lidar com as mudanças.**

Sentei numa pedra e observei o lago de Tahoe, na Califórnia, não era a melhor cidade do mundo, porém sempre teria um espaço no meu coração. Seguir em frente pode ser a tarefa mais fácil para uns e a mais árdua para os outros, o gosto que deixava na minha boca era agridoce, era difícil dizer adeus, embora soubesse que precisasse de espaço para as coisas novas que o próximo semestre iria trazer.

_Você vai se adaptar a vida de universitária, todos os melhores nerds dos EUA reunidos num lugar só, vai ser o paraíso._

**Ou uma batalha de egos.**

_Não sofra por antecipação._

**Sabe que não vai mudar o fato que minha ansiedade está me corroendo.**

_Eu sei. Como ainda faltam três meses para sua vida universitária começar e você virar uma escrava-zumbi, já fez planos para o verão?_  A pergunta animou meu coração.

Nós éramos nós de novo, conversávamos até tarde, fazíamos comentários engraçados sobre os filmes que assistíamos juntos e tínhamos os mais estranhos diálogos sobre qualquer coisa importante, meu melhor amigo tinha voltado.

 **Muitos.** Contei a verdade, ele não fazia ideia.

_Bom, bom, vai me contar?_

**Na hora certa.**

{...}

_É aniversário do Scott, como é domingo, vamos ir a nossa cafeteria local preferida, o Border's, nada dessa porcaria de Starbucks e depois vamos encontrar alguns amigos no centro da cidade, fui liberado do castigo por bom comportamento, ganhei até a chave do meu Jeep de volta._

Olho para o desenho pregado no meu mural de fotos, antes da temporada de festas de Stiles, quando não fazíamos ideia dos sentimentos que tínhamos pelo outro, ele contou a verdadeira história por trás do seu amor pelo carro, como ele tinha pertencido a sua mãe e ele sentia que era uma parte dela que tinha restado. Peguei a foto do automóvel na internet e meus dedos coçaram para desenha-lo, embora não fosse uma grande artista, dei o meu melhor, adicionei os amassados, os quais descobri onde e como cada um foi adquirido.

O desenho me lembrava do meu plano, faltavam menos de duas semanas e o frio da barriga não me abandonava há dias.

**Diga a ele que mandei meus parabéns e tenha cuidado, ok? Não seria legal voltar ao castigo agora.**

_O Stiles irresponsável foi embora, um estudante de Direito não pode transgredir regras._ A ponta da minha língua queimou para contar o que eu sabia, ao invés disso retoquei meu batom em silêncio e estava pronta para sair.

**Sempre vou me preocupar com você.**

_Eu sei e vou precisar lidar com esse peso na consciência para sempre também._ Olhei para o meu reflexo que denunciava minha surpresa.

**Não vou ficar preocupada, porque pode fazer algo estúpido, e sim, porque o mundo é imprevisível e se algo acontecesse, eu ficaria devastada. Não consigo processar a ideia de não ter sua voz na minha cabeça, seria assustadoramente silencioso.**

Era verdade, a ideia de perder alguém importante é sempre assustadora, mas Stiles? Seria o mesmo que perder uma parte de mim, nada conseguiria substitui-lo.

**Stiles? Você está aí?**

_Estou. Obrigada, Ariel. Não poderia te perder também._ Sorri, ainda fitando o espelho.

**Não deveríamos estar tão emocionais assim, precisamos sair de casa ainda hoje.**

_Para onde você vai?_ Peguei minha bolsa e pensei com cuidado o que dizer a seguir.

**Sair com as garotas, Isaac e Jackson. Vamos fazer um piquenique, tentando passar o maior tempo possível antes do fim das aulas, sabe como é.**

_Yep._

**Você sabe que nós terminamos, somos amigos.**

_Não estou dizendo nada._ Decidi terminar a conversa antes que discutíssemos sobre a possibilidade do meu ex-namorado ainda gostar de mim.

**Te ouço mais tarde.**

_Até mais tarde._

Jackson estava me esperando no seu carro, desde que terminamos, não precisávamos mais seguir o protocolo de namoradas e era um alívio para ambas as partes. Fomos bem mais maduros sobre o fim do que eu teria esperado, o chamei na tarde seguinte a minha festa do pijama com as meninas e fui pega de surpresa quando ele começou a rir, aliviado.

Conversamos sobre a falta de sentimentos reais entre nós, além de possuímos um afeto quase fraternal, concordamos em mantermos a amizade, porque Malia e Allison tinham virado amigas dele também e seria idiotice causar um mal-estar porque não estávamos mais juntos. Antes de ir embora, fiquei sem palavras quando me disse que sabia do fracasso do nosso relacionamento antes mesmo de começarmos, “não tem como funcionar com alguém, quando se tem claramente sentimentos por outra pessoa”.

Entrei no seu carro, fui recebida por um sorriso e era reconfortante saber que podia contar com ele, não tinha contado sobre a existência Stiles, mas sabia que Jackson desconfiava de algo. Era verdade, é sempre difícil esconder quando se está apaixonada.

{...}

_Não acredito que estamos vendo esse filme._

**É um clássico.**

_Star Wars é um clássico, esse filme é..._

**Hum, diga.**

_Uma pérola dos filmes de animação, com certeza **.**_  Sorri, divertida com seu tom forçado.  _Na próxima vez, vou te apresentar ao universo maravilhoso de Star Wars, prepare-se para ser apaixonar. Como, nos 12 meses que eu te conheço, nós nunca vimos nenhum filme da minha saga preferida, porém assistimos 3 vezes o Diário de Uma Paixão e 2 vezes Dirty Dancing?_

**Meus poderes de persuasão são incríveis.**

_Ou minha habilidade de ceder aos seus desejos para te fazer feliz é muito alta._

**Isso também.**

_Agora faça silêncio, é minha parte preferida, ela o salva no naufrágio, sereias são sempre retratadas como belas e sem coração, amo o fato de que Ariel é diferente, ela quer ser livre, quer amar e ser amada de volta e ser feliz._

**Era seu sonho também, Ariel?**

Era o que eu sempre quis e encontrei a força para dizer basta para o controle da minha mãe, descobri alguns dos segredos da vida, aprendi sobre o amor e do que ele era feito e sei que sou feliz, só falta mais uma coisinha para a felicidade ser completa.

 _Sim._ Respondo e caímos num silêncio.

Na metade do filme, Stiles está cantando as músicas do filme como uma criança e quando terminamos, ele não parecia mais achar a história tão ruim.

_Mais um?_

**Estou tão cansada, podemos só ficar em silêncio um pouquinho?**

_Claro._

Não ficamos exatamente quietos, Stiles está cantarolando uma de suas canções desconhecidas para si mesmo e acabo enrolada na melodia, ele é tão agitado e sei que sempre canta quando quer se acalmar, não está movendo o corpo, mas está fazendo algo. Ele devia estar mais cansado do que imaginava, porque começa a perder um pouco do ritmo e reconheço os sinais de que está prestes a dormir, seu último pensamento escapa pelo nosso canal antes de entrar no mundo dos sonhos.

_Quando você vem me salvar, minha Ariel?_

**Logo, logo.**

{...}

A viagem não é longa, menos de duas horas de São Francisco até Beacon Hills, saí de casa às sete horas da manhã, minha mãe está dormindo na casa do namorado, então deixo uma mensagem na sua caixa postal, avisando para onde estou indo e digo que volto amanhã antes do baile, se tudo correr conforme o plano. Estou feliz por ela ter superado meu pai e estou mais contente ainda que não vá ficar sozinha quando eu partir para a faculdade de Berkeley, mesmo sendo perto, irei morar nos dormitórios e viver sozinha depois de quase vinte anos sempre tendo alguém em casa quando chegasse, seria uma pancada difícil de superar.

Penso em como a minha vida mudou durante um ano, penso no futuro, mas principalmente, penso em Stiles, tenho medo da sua reação, mas amadureci o suficiente para não deixar o medo me impedir de viver, não mais. As janelas abertas fazem o vento quente de junho despentear meu cabelo e continuo acelerando, poderia ter feito essa viagem há tanto tempo, quatros meses atrás, e não fiz porque estava aterrorizada pelos meus sentimentos pela minha alma gêmea.

Fui tão receosa sobre o amor e quase o perdi, não iria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, nós éramos mais fortes do que qualquer obstáculo. Pode tentar, digo para o acaso, nós iremos lutar de volta.

{...}

Desde que tinha tomado minha decisão há um mês, vim escrevendo minha história com Stiles, escrevi sobre o máximo que minha memória podia guardar, acho que minha avó teria ficado orgulhosa. Guardo o caderno que tinha sido meu fiel companheiro durante quatro semanas e pego uma revista para colocar no seu lugar, começo a completar os jogos, mas meu amigo-rádio não demora em se fazer presente.

 _O que você está fazendo?_  Stiles pergunta e continuo a completar os quadradinhos com números.

**_Sudoku, nível profissional._ **

_Eu não estou surpreso. Esse jogo é tão complexo, claro que seria algo que você faria para passar o tempo._  Rio do seu tom revoltado.

 **E você?** Acrescento, tentando fingir certo descaso.

 _Hoje é domingo, dia de me render a tradição e ir tomar café da manhã com Scott no Border’s. Estou indo encontra-lo, tive que fazer uma parada antes._ Arqueio as sobrancelhas, minha curiosidade me impediu de continuar a jogar, embora ainda tentasse, olhando para o papel concentrada.

**Hum... O que vai fazer mais tarde?**

_O que você tem em mente, provavelmente._ Essa era a exata resposta que esperava.

**Gosto do jeito que trabalhamos juntos, talvez eu consiga te ensinar alguns truques do Sudoku.**

_Depois da minha nota final em matemática ser A, sei que você pode fazer qualquer coisa que coloque na sua cabeça._ Cada palavra que diz, aumenta o frio na minha barriga, ele estava tão perto, podia sentir na minha pele e pensar que tudo isso começou por um professor irritante e uma equação difícil. Obrigada aos céus pelos logaritmos!

 **Você também, Stanford vai ter sorte de tê-lo como um dos seus estudantes.** E a melhor parte? Ficava a menos de uma hora de Berkeley.

 _Obrigado, Ariel._ Essa seria a última vez que ele me chamaria pelo apelido e decidi fazer jus ao momento e usar o seu também.

**É a verdade, Stiles.**

_Podemos nos falar mais tarde? Acabei de chegar ao Border’s._

**Mal posso esperar.**

Ele não respondeu, mas sabia que tinha estranhado, avistei seu Jeep azul entrar no estacionamento que era em frente a cafeteria, queria encarar e procurar pelos detalhes que tinha ouvido falar, então lembrei do plano e voltei a marcar números aleatórios nos jogos de Sudoku. Meu coração batia tão rápido quanto aos momentos antes de saltar do penhasco, a situação não era tão diferente, estava dando um salto de fé aqui, o maior da minha vida.

O sino da porta tocou, anunciando um novo cliente e sentia a consciência de cada canto desse estabelecimento, de mim e dele. Soube o momento que seus olhos me encontraram e foi além do meu controle, levantei a cabeça e o alívio tomou conta do meu corpo. Finalmente, minha mente gritava para mim.

_Deus, eu acabei de encontrar a mulher mais bonita que já vi na vida._

Eu derreti e meu sorriso me traiu, não era o primeiro sorriso que tinha ele como motivo, mas era o primeiro que Stiles podia ver e era só o começo de muitos.

 **Eu não preciso ficar com ciúmes, porque acabei de encontrar o homem mais bonito da minha vida também.** O esclarecimento passou pelo seu rosto e ele parecia sem ar, ele piscava como se eu fosse um truque da sua mente, prestes a sumir.  **Só estou confusa porque ele não vem falar comigo.**

Minha voz foi o gatilho, Stiles não estava no controle, estava sendo puxado pra mim pela mesma força que me puxava de volta, meus olhos estavam bem abertos e sugavam cada detalhe. Seu cabelo negro bagunçado como sempre imaginei, a camisa quadriculada não escondia o corpo franzino e os ombros largos, mas foram os olhos que me pegaram de guarda baixa. Eles eram de tirar o f ô l e g o.

Sua íris tinha cor de chocolate e combinado com seu olhar intenso sobre mim, meu coração tinha perdido a batalha há muito tempo:

— Por que você demorou tanto?

Ele sorriu para mim, eu estava fraca, começou com um leve levantar no canto direito da sua boca e depois virou um sorriso inteiro, o Sol não queimaria tanto assim:

— Sinto muito. – levantei uma sobrancelha. – Tem essa loja de paisagismo no meu caminho de casa até aqui e eles vendem pedras perfeitas para lançar no lago, elas pulam até cinco vezes. - era isso que Allison tinha me contado, as pequenas coisas que para uma pessoa qualquer não significariam nada, para mim? Valiam o mundo.

— Você iria para lá depois daqui? – ele assentiu e fechei o livro do Sudoku, o guardando na bolsa.

— Vamos? – Stiles ainda não parecia ter processado a realidade e apontou para o balcão, depois para si e enfim para mim.

— Eu realmente queria tomar café da manhã. – eu o conhecia tão bem, tirei o pacote para viagem que tinha pedido para nós do meu lado, no banco e o coloquei em cima da mesa.

— Três panquecas com calda de caramelo, um café com leite e um cubo de açúcar. Chá e biscoitos de chocolate para mim.

Ele ainda parecia surpreso, balançando a cabeça em descrença, então levantei, parando na sua frente e nós olhamos um para o outro. Tínhamos percorrido um longo caminho até aqui:

— Sinto muito, senhorita, mas meus pais me aconselharam a nunca aceitar doces de estranhos e especialmente, a não segui-los por isso. – ri, já estava em águas profundas quando o assunto era esse garoto.

— Meu nome é Lydia Martin, mas uma pessoa bem especial para mim, só me conhece por Ariel. E você?

— Meu nome é Mieczyslaw. – eu definitivamente não iria chama-lo disso.

 Minha cara deveria estar hilária, porque as linhas do riso nas bochechas dele aparecem como malditos raios de sol iluminando minha vida e colocou a mão no peito para tentar conter as risadas, falhando miseravelmente:

— Mas você pode me chamar de Stiles. – disse quando conseguiu se recompor.

— Graças a Deus. – respondi, também divertida. – Prazer em te conhecer, Stiles.

Estranhamente, meu instinto foi apertar sua mão, ele ficou fitando minha palma estendida e depois olhou para mim, por um segundo crucial, antes de dar um fim ao mundo como eu conhecia ou colocou seus braços ao meu redor, como quiser chamar. Eu não consegui responder por sólidos dez minutos, todos os meus músculos pareciam tenso até minha respiração voltar a funcionar magicamente e eu apenas deixei meu corpo se moldar ao dele.

Envolvi sua cintura e apoiei minha testa no seu ombro, ele era uma cabeça maior que eu e nós apenas encaixamos um no outro. Lembrei sobre todas as noites que passávamos conversando até tarde e por um momento fugaz, imaginava como seria se ele estivesse realmente ali, como seria dormir e acordar ao seu lado. Não seria como o paraíso, seria como um lar, o lugar que eu pertencia, o qual sempre seria seguro, sempre poderia voltar para o espaço entre esses braços. Sempre.

— É tão bom finalmente conhecer você, Lydia Martin. - as letras do meu nome são adagas perfurando meu coração, era a dor do reconhecimento, era isso que eu estive perdendo esse tempo todo?

Porém, sabia que não seria capaz de mudar nada, foi assim que nos conhecemos, viramos amigos, nos apaixonamos. Nós éramos como deveríamos ser, caminhamos no tempo que precisávamos para estarmos em pé aqui, abraçados um ao outro:

— Nós deveríamos ir. – sussurro, culpando a mim mesma por acabar com isso. – Nosso café da manhã vai esfriar e as pessoas devem estar olhando. – ele não se moveu.

**Stiles!**

— Ok, ok. – se rendeu.

Puxamos para longe do outro, porque qualquer descrição não faria justiça a dificuldade que enfrentamos para nos afastar, olhamos ao redor e ninguém tinha ao menos reparado em nós. Mordi o lábio inferior, resistindo o impulso de abraça-lo novamente ou pior, beija-lo:

— Nós deveríamos ir. – Stiles assentiu e pegou nosso café da manhã para viagem.

— Vamos?

Caminhamos até a saída, lado a lado, ele manteve a porta aberta para que eu passasse e comecei a andar em direção ao Jeep, porém dei meia volta ao notar que Stiles não estava me seguindo:

— O que houve?

Seu olhar estava concentrado no chão e apoiou o pacote num banco ao seu lado, cortei nossa distância, cada provável cenário ruim passando pela minha cabeça na curta duração do que deveriam ser vinte segundos:

— É só que... – houve uma pausa e seus olhos subiram para os meus e de repente, eu estava em paz. – Preciso dizer em voz alta, uma vez, apenas uma vez, não preciso que diga de volta, apenas preciso que ouça, ok?

 **Ok** _._ Ele respirou fundo e mesmo sem estarmos nos tocando, seu olhar fez com que eu o sentisse em todos os lugares.

— Eu amo você, Lydia Martin. Venho amando há um tempo, um longo tempo e ainda não parece o bastante. – sorrio, porque essa frase na sua voz era perfeita e mal podia esperar pela sua reação a minha resposta.

— Eu sei. – completei com uma pitada de convencimento e sua boca se abriu de surpresa, fechou e abriu novamente, tinha o deixado sem palavras.

— Você assistiu Star Wars? Você acabou de citar Star Wars, é isso mesmo? – dei de ombros, orgulhosa pelo efeito que causei.

— Quando paramos de nos falar, era o único jeito que encontrei de passar o tempo e ainda ficar próxima a você. – Stiles estava em choque.

**Eu achei que não podia te amar mais. Caramba... Só... Uau.**

— Eu sinto muito mesmo. – ele pediu ao passar o braço pela minha cintura e fazer meu corpo ir de encontro ao seu. – No momento em que te vi, planejei o melhor primeiro beijo do mundo durante o pôr-do-sol, na beira do lago, mas eu só não consigo controlar a mim mesmo. – eu revirei os olhos, pousando minhas mãos no seu pescoço.

— Você ainda não aprendeu que planejar não é para nós? Nós aproveitamos a chance que temos e tiramos o melhor dela.

Stiles não se moveu, olhava para mim, cheio de amor, esperança e desejo, minha mistura preferida a partir de agora e a expressão que sempre iria ansiar para ver no seu rosto:

— O que você está esperando?

— Você é tão impaciente, preciso de tempo. Quero guardar essa memória.

**Você pode fazer isso mais tarde.**

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e colei seus lábios nos meus, nós congelamos, envolvidos por um mundo de cores novas mesmo com nossos olhos fechados. Ficamos assim por segundos ou talvez um minuto inteiro até a ânsia por mais levar o melhor de nós e derretermos nos braços um do outro. Nós beijamos por todos os momentos que tinham sido roubados de nós, nessa vida e nas passadas, se elas forem reais, nós beijamos para curar o tempo que demorou desde quando nos conhecemos até agora, bem aqui, abraçados.

Percebo que estou repetindo duas palavras, como orações, ele poderia coleta-las e guarda-las onde quisesse, meu palpite? No seu coração.

**Amo você. Amo você. Amo você. Amo você. Amo você.**

— Diga em voz alta. – implora para mim enquanto tenta lutar entre o desespero pelo ar e a necessidade de voltar a me beijar.

— Eu a m o você, Stiles Stilisnki e posso repetir quantas vezes quiser, repetir com o seu nome que vou demorar dez minutos para aprender a pronunciar, quando tivermos tempo. Amo você. Sempre. – encosto nossas testas levemente e sei que consegui.

Tenho controle da minha vida, eu sei o que é amar e o que é felicidade, e esse homem me ama t a n t o. Recomeço o beijo e Stiles tira meus pés do chão, ele roda comigo na calçada da cafeteria, o lugar oficialmente mais romântico do mundo para um primeiro beijo.

E é isso, não há mais solidão, nós estamos j u n t o s. Finalmente.


	7. Forever & Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "E eu escolho você,entre mil vidas, entre mil mundos, em qualquer versão da realidade, eu encontraria você e escolheria você" The Chaos Of Stars

**Eu realmente acho que deveríamos conversar.**

_Podemos conversar por aqui e continuamos a nos beijar._

**Stiles!**

_Você não tem ideia de como a sua boca é maravilhosa._

**Meus lábios são especiais mesmo e sabe qual são suas melhores características? Eles vão continuar aqui depois que acabarmos de conversar.** Ele suspirou, derrotado e parou de me beijar, também não estava feliz com isso, mas tínhamos tanta coisa para falar.

Desde que chegamos ao lago, aprendi a dizer seu nome com a pronúncia perfeita em cinco minutos e quando percebi estava com as costas contra a lataria do Jeep e estávamos nos beijando como adolescentes desesperados, o que, de fato, éramos:

— Você venceu, essa minha mania de agrada-la ainda vai me colocar em problemas.

Sorri e concordei, era tão bom estar ali, dei um rápido selinho em seus lábios viciantes e fomos para a parte traseira do carro, pegar uma toalha e o café da manhã que tínhamos esquecido completamente.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim e aceitei, contente, começamos a caminhar pela trilha que levava até o lago, não conseguíamos tirar os olhos um do outro. Éramos tão certos como os conceitos da adição:

— Precisa me dizer onde você vive, sinto que posso morrer neste exato momento, senão souber a verdade. – rio do seu exagero.

— Eu sou de São Francisco, nascida e criada. – Stiles tinha colocado as mãos nas minhas costas para me ajudar a descer um declínio do terreno e paralisou quando disse o nome da minha cidade natal.

— Estávamos a apenas uma hora de distância durante esse tempo todo? – mordo o lábio, envergonhada.

— Eu sinto tanto, sei que foi idiota não te contar sobre mim, mas estava com medo de que não fosse real. – seus olhos não contem nem um pouco de mágoa.

— Está tudo bem agora, Lydia. – aperto a sua mão, precisando recompensa-lo de alguma forma e encontro à saída perfeita.

— Distância ainda pode ser um problema para nós, calculei a distância entre a universidade Berkeley e Stanford, são exatos 75,6392 km. Então, tive essa ideia de nos encontramos na metade do caminho, cada um viajaria 37,8196 km e levaríamos apenas 40 minutos para nos encontramos, claro, isso se conseguirmos manter uma velocidade média de...

Meu discurso foi interrompido por um beijo, meus pés foram tirados do chão mais uma vez e cruzei as pernas no seu quadril, meus dedos encontraram o caminho até o seu cabelo e não conseguia decidir qual dos seus beijos tinha sido o melhor até agora, cada vez eu ficava mais surpresa com as sensações que percorriam meu corpo:

_Não consigo acreditar que conseguimos, fiquei com tanto medo de que você fosse para a Ivy League e passaríamos quatro anos com uma dezena de estados entre nós._

**Não suporto a Ivy League e seu complexo de superioridade, Berkeley é perfeita para uma matemática como eu e ainda podemos estar perto um do outro. É perfeita. Nunca mais vou fugir de vocês, Stiles Stilinski.**

_Bom, porque não faço ideia de como viver uma vida sem você._

— Um minuto... – diz e toca meus lábios com o dedo indicador, forço meus olhos a abrirem para fita-lo, é um esforço parar o beijo, mas sou recompensada pelo seu olhar apaixonado sobre mim. – Vamos ser um tipo de Romeu e Julieta, então? – pergunta e se refere a grande rixa existente entre nossas faculdades, afirmo com a cabeça, um sorriso malicioso é formado na sua boca. – Julieta, Julieta, pecados dos meus lábios? Os seus é que os tentaram; quero-os de volta.

— Você leu Romeu e Julieta? – perguntei, com olhos abertos de surpresa.

— Para uma peça da escola. Romances proibidos podem ser interessantes com todos aqueles beijos roubados, mas vamos optar por um final menos dramático. – cruzo meus braços atrás do seu pescoço, me aproximando novamente do seu rosto.

— Sim, só podemos morrer de tanto rimos um do outro. Apenas. – ele concorda e a felicidade parece prestes a explodir meu coração. – Agora, pegue seus pecados de volta.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, senhorita. – reviro meus olhos e entrego mais um pedacinho do meu coração para ele quando nossos lábios se encontram.

{...}

— Fale comigo. – peço com uma voz baixa, passamos a última meia hora em total silêncio, abraçados e apreciando a presença um do outro.

— O que deseja saber, sereia?

— Sobre tudo e nada. Conte-me qualquer coisa. – Stiles balançou a cabeça e puxou meu cabelo para longe do meu pescoço, tocando o ponto abaixo da minha orelha com seus lábios.

— Você primeiro, conte-me seus segredos. – sussurrou e sabia que sairia daqui sem nenhum mistério sobrando.

— Minha vó conseguia ver o que sua alma gêmea via, compartilhavam imagens de momentos felizes ou tristes, eram flashes. Ela ficou cansada de esperar e mandou uma mensagem, escreveu uma carta sobre como queria encontra-la, fitou o papel por horas e só teve uma resposta semanas depois, nessa época, minha mãe já era nascida, um fruto de um rápido caso amoroso. – fito o rosto dele, imaginando como seria estar no lugar delas.

— Ela viu essa mulher linda entrar na cafeteria que tinham marcado de se encontrar e de repente, conseguia ver a si mesma pela visão dela. Minha avó ficou tão chocada, sempre tinha observado mais as mulheres do que homens, mas sempre disse a si mesmo que era seu lado artístico, procurando pela beleza em todos os lugares que ia. Sempre tinha namorado homens e tinha gostado deles, mas sentia que algo faltava, nunca conseguiu entender o que era. Dona Lorraine estava sem palavras, Maddy parecia o retrato do nervosismo e perguntou sobre minha mãe, foi o necessário para fazer minha avó relaxar um pouco e elas conversaram por horas. Quando saíram da cafeteria, marcaram de se encontrar novamente e elas acabaram virando amigas, elas se apaixonaram na segunda semana juntas.

Stiles sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha com o polegar, segurei sua mão livre, contando as pintinhas que pareciam constelações na sua pele:

— Foi bem complicado, a família dela não aceitou e tinham medo que o preconceito do mundo afetasse a minha mãe. Mas, elas deram um jeito, ficaram juntas por dez anos até um acidente de barco, levar Maddy para longe. Minha avó precisou ser forte pelo bem da minha mãe, desde que perdeu sua alma gêmea, dona Lorraine dedicou a vida a coletar histórias de amor entre almas gêmeas ou não, são mais de mil histórias, escritas a mão em dezenas de cadernos. Eles são minha herança, há apenas um incompleto, ela deixou no testamento que seu último desejo era ter a minha história de amor escrita nele.

— Você devia ser a pessoa mais crente no amor, o que saiu errado em você? – brincou e ri, desenhando círculos pelo seu braço com meu indicador, nunca tinha conversado sobre isso com ninguém.

— Elas eram tão fortes, acho que não me imaginava tendo a mesma sorte, nunca tínhamos nos comunicado antes e achei que realmente podia ser um erro do universo. – seus dedos seguram meu queixo, fazendo com que olhasse para seu rosto.

— Eu tive terror noturno até os oitos anos, eles eram tão reais e eu ficava tão assustado, meus pais vinham ficar comigo durante a noite, mas era uma voz na minha cabeça que conseguia me acalmar, depois que assistimos a Pequena Sereia percebi que reconhecia Part Of Your World e quando começou a cantar junto, soube que tínhamos estado juntos há mais tempo do que imaginávamos.

Meus olhos estavam prestes a cair das órbitas e rolar pelo chão, lembro que passei por uma fase na qual tinha um medo inexplicável do futuro e apesar do abajur que meus pais compraram terem resolvido o problema, eu cantava a música da Pequena Sereia até dormir:

— É verdade, costumava cantar a canção antes de dormir na minha cabeça, mas por que não conseguíamos conversar desde daquela época?– Stiles deu de ombro, nem um pouco preocupado.

— Não tenho ideia do porquê uma prova de matemática estabeleceu a conexão, talvez só estivéssemos prontos ou maduros o suficiente agora. O universo ainda é cheio de segredos para mim. – balancei a cabeça e relaxei contra o seu corpo, não queria gastar mais tempo, tentando entender os motivos por trás de tudo, queria apenas viver.

— Alguns meses antes dela falecer, perguntei se a sua história de amor tinha valido a pena, se tinha sido feliz, apesar do final, sabe o que ela respondeu?

— Algo para se refletir, ela parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que depois de conversar com ela, você precisava de uma noite inteira para contemplar suas palavras. – e a cada instante com ele, meu amor crescia mais um pouco.

— É, ela era. – concordei, voltando para aquele dia por alguns minutos. – “Não, pelo ponto de vista tradicional, não foi, não tive uma final feliz e duradouro, mas valeu a pena, foi maravilhosa e valeu a pena esperar anos por ela e todo o sofrimento que se seguiu.” – completei, imitando sua voz suave e firme. – Lembro-me de tentar imaginar como algo podia ser feliz com um final tão triste, como o sofrimento podia valer a pena, demorei quatro anos para entender, porque se algo dói quando é perdido, foi porque significou algo grande. Eu sinto a dor da sua ausência todos os dias, mas é porque eu fui feliz ao lado dela em todos os momentos que passamos. Sofri quando pedi para que eu e você déssemos um tempo, porque a cada conversa, nós descobrimos fatos sobre o outro e tudo que via em você, me deixava mais perto de amá-lo. O silêncio era um constante lembrete do buraco que tinha deixado nos meus dias, nada parecia o suficiente para preenchê-lo, senão você.

— Eu amo tanto você, Lydia Martin. – sorrio.

— Eu sei e te amo de volta. Sempre.

Ficamos quietos por alguns minutos, olhando para o lago e aproveitando a sensação de estarmos nos braços um do outro, então ele fez a pergunta que estava esperando antes mesmo de conta-lo a história:

— Então, você vai escrever sobre nós? No caderno da sua avó. – fito seu rosto e o amo mais um pouquinho nesse momento.

— Comecei a escrever há um mês. – seu rosto se ilumina pelo esclarecimento novamente.

— Os pensamentos estranhos eram por isso. – constatou.

— Sim. Allison e minha vó me mostraram o quanto estava errada sobre muitas coisas, não é possível prever os acontecimentos da vida, só é possível controlar como reage a eles. Eu não escolhi amar você, foi algo que aconteceu comigo a cada dia, só podia decidir o que faria com esse amor e percebi que tinha um suprimento vitalício desse sentimento, não podia guarda-lo comigo pelo resto da vida, apenas porque estava com medo do futuro.

— E eu prometo que nunca a farei se arrepender dessa escolha.

 **Eu sei**. Respondo por pensamentos, porque estou mexida demais pelas emoções que passam pelo seu rosto para encontrar minha voz.

— Desde que minha mãe faleceu, eu não estive num bom lugar, cheguei a pensar que o mundo seria triste para sempre, sua amizade não apenas devolveu cor ao meu futuro, ela devolveu minha vida. Não havia mais esperanças para mim até sua voz soar na minha cabeça. Você me salvou. – seu polegar seca minhas lágrimas que mal tinha percebido como molhavam meu rosto.

— Você me salvou também. – seus dedos se entrelaçam aos meus e se encaixam perfeitamente.

— Nós conhecemos dor, solidão e o vazio. A perda deixou um machucado tão grande em nós, por isso, quase nos perdemos do meio do caminho, mas nós lutamos, nós deixamos os ferimentos se curarem, eles ainda estão aqui, sempre estarão, mas eles não controlam mais a nossa vida. Nunca mais.

Eu envolvo nos meus braços e o aperto, a vida não é perfeita, mas nesse momento, esse adjetivo é o único que encontro para descrevê-la.

— Um minuto. – diz novamente e nos afastamos só um pouco, o suficiente para ver seu rosto. – Seu baile de formatura não é amanhã à noite? – mordo o lábio, impedindo um sorriso nervoso de despontar dos meus lábios.

— Sobre isso...

{...}

Antes que meus pés cheguem ao topo da escada, sei onde Stiles vai estar e quando faço meu caminho até a luz, ele não me desaponta, seu rosto ganha um tom maravilhado enquanto fita meu corpo de cima a baixo. Meu coração derrete com a visão dele de terno e gravata, optei por um vestido verde-água, um pouco inspirada pela Pequena Sereia, o tom combinava com meu cabelo, era simples, mas tinha um efeito único.

Seguro o corrimão e começo a descer a escada, pensando em como finalmente o garoto certo está esperando por mim lá embaixo, faltando três degraus, sua mão tira a minha do corrimão e seu braço livre contorna minha cintura. Minhas curtas pernas são tiradas do chão e ele me puxa para um beijo letal, não conseguiríamos chegar ao baile assim:

— Você está linda. Encantadora. Fascinante. A mulher mais linda que eu já vi. – ajusto sua gravata e tiro pó imaginário dos seus ombros.

— E a garota da cafeteria? Esqueceu dela? – o provoco, sua risada preenche minha audição como música.

— Eu sabia que era você. – semicerro os olhos, duvidando um pouco da sua afirmação.

— Sério?

— Meu coração reconheceu você, sereia. Se reencarnarmos mesmo a cada par de anos, eu encontraria você na multidão de um baile ou festival ou até no supermercado de madrugada. Acharia a mulher que está destinada a possuir meu coração. Sempre. Mas, sabe qual a melhor parte de sempre acharmos um ao outro?

— Qual?

— Nunca vou te ver uma última vez, sempre terá outra e depois outra, milhares de vida que seu rosto vai ser a luz em qualquer escuridão que o mundo colocar na minha vida. Sua voz vai sempre me guiar para c a s a. – fecho os olhos e sua testa toca a minha, respiramos juntos, o som de um flash nos assusta e nos voltamos para o barulho.

— Vocês são tão adoráveis. – minha mãe comenta como só mães sabiam fazer. – Outra foto! – penso em reclamar, porém estou tão feliz e quero guardar essa noite para sempre na minha mente.

{...}

— Malia e Allison, esse é o Stiles. – ambas o inspecionam com cautela e fico nervosa por alguns segundos até ambas rirem.

— Se você machuca-la, vamos arrancar sua cabeça. – Malia ameaça com um sorriso e Allison concordou, apesar do tom ameaçador, elas o abraçam e diz que estão felizes por pararmos de besteira.

— Prefiro ações a palavras, mas prometo que preferiria quebrar todos os ossos do meu corpo a fazer Lydia chorar. – elas assentem, contentes com a resposta.  – Foi um prazer conhece-las, senhoritas. Mas, preciso sequestrar sua amiga por alguns minutos. – arqueio as sobrancelhas quando seu olhar encontra o meu – Vamos dançar, sereia? – sorrio e seguro sua mão.

Olho para trás quando seguimos para a pista de dança, minhas melhores amigas levantam o polegar para mim, Stiles foi aprovado.  Feliz com a notícia, escondo o rosto no seu pescoço quando paramos no meio de vários casais, inalo seu perfume e planta um beijo na minha testa, balançamos de um lado para outro, não realmente dançando.

Sinto seu coração batendo perto do meu, eles se conhecem, talvez há séculos, talvez desde que resolvi um problema de logaritmos, independente de quando, eles são velhos amantes, mas além de tudo, são amigos. Nossos batimentos soam como algo que sempre procurei. Soam como os sinos que anunciam a paz.

{...}

O Sol está prestes a nascer e já fizemos ao menos três loucuras numa noite. Depois de dançarmos com meus amigos no baile de formatura, pegamos o jipe e dirigimos até Tahoe, como não havia tempo para percorremos a trilha até o lago, ainda mais com nossos atuais trajes, subimos até o mirante de carro, onde a vista era tão linda e permitia que víssemos o lago e a cidade inteira.

Estendemos a toalha há três metros da beira e Stiles usou seu paletó como apoio para sua cabeça enquanto eu tinha optado pelo seu peito, sorrio, não era considerada uma pessoa impulsiva. Aliás, podia ser chamada de vários adjetivos, menos disso. Mas, minha decisão não tinha sido apressada, eu apenas sentia que era tão certo. Não queria cortar o silêncio da noite, então deixei que nossas mentes conversassem.

**Você confia em mim?**

  _Com a minha vida._ Sua resposta só me deixa mais certa sobre o que quero fazer em seguida.

Viro de barriga para baixo, ele sorri para mim e rouba um rápido selinho, minhas mãos sobem até os primeiros botões da sua camisa e começa a desabotoa-los. Um. Dois. Três. Stiles não se move até chegar ao quinto, seus dedos cobrem o meu e olho para seu rosto.

 _Nós podemos esperar, Lydia_ **.** Seu tom é tão doce.  _Quero que seja algo romântico, bem planejado, não precisamos apressar nada._ Sei que meu olhar tem uma mistura perfeita de amor e desejo.

 **Planos são valorizados demais. Entre nós, qualquer lugar, pode ser romântico. Não faz ideia o quanto quero isso. Aprendemos a interpretar o tom dos nossos pensamentos. Eu estou sendo sincera?** Seu olhar me avalia com cuidado por diversos segundos e ele assente, apenas uma vez.

Continuo o trabalho com seus botões e ele me ajuda a tirar sua camisa, mal tenho tempo de admirar seu corpo, porque ele cola nossos lábios e me puxa com delicadeza para nos sentarmos. Puxo a saia do vestido para cima, conseguindo dobrar os joelhos em cada lado das suas pernas, sua mão direita se perde no meu cabelo e levanto o queixo quando desce seus lábios pelo meu pescoço.

Stiles não tem pressa, saboreia minha pele aos poucos, enlouquecendo cada nervo que eu considerava serem feitos de lógica pura, mal eu sabia como esse homem conseguia fazer meu cérebro virar uma tela em branco. Só ele existia quando nos tocávamos assim. Quem era o resto do mundo mesmo?

Sua mão livre desce pelas minhas costas até encontrar o zíper, a lentidão faz parte do seu plano maligno para bagunçar mais ainda minha mente. Quando chega ao final, a parte de cima cheia de pedras simulando diamantes cai e meus seios ficam expostos ao ar livres, Stiles mantem um rosto inexpressível. Levanto os braços e suas mãos começam pelos meus joelhos, percorrem minhas coxas e agarram a barra do vestido, o puxando para cima.

Seu olhar não me deixa envergonhada como pensei que iria acontecer, ele parece estar sem palavras como se eu fosse o maior enigma do mundo e tivesse acabado de me resolver, fascinado pela sua descoberta. Suas mãos afundam nos meus quadris e fico sem ar, seu beijo me deixa mais tonta que luzes estroboscópicas, porém de um jeito bom.

 _Tão linda._ Há certa tortura no seu tom e faz bem para o meu ego, ele me deseja da mesma forma que eu o quero.

O Sol nasce atrás de nós e não perdemos o ritmo, mal percebemos, o dia e a noite não fazia diferença enquanto estivéssemos nos braços um do outro.

 _Eu amo você, Lydia Martin. Até meu último suspiro e depois dele também._  Suas palavras reverberam por todo meu corpo e percebo o quão rápido preciso me livrar da sua calça.

**Não consigo imaginar uma versão da realidade na qual eu não ame você. Tudo que você é, sempre será tudo que eu preciso.**

Não precisamos falar mais nada, ele me deita sobre a toalha, meu cabelo se espalhando pelo tecido e se livra das suas calças inconvenientes. Há uma simples pergunta no seu olhar e respondo de volta do mesmo jeito. Sim, tenho certeza. Não precisamos utilizar nenhum canal para conversarmos tamanha era nossa ligação agora, seu rosto desce até o meu e sei que ele é meu, assim como sou dele.

Além do mais, tenho a certeza que é real. Com uma ajudinha do destino, nós nos encontramos. Mas, eu me apaixonar? Inteiramente culpa dele e das pequenas coisas que o faziam ser o que era. Não tinha mais medo do futuro. Nós iriamos estar juntos. Iriamos achar uma maneira de nos encontrarmos. Sempre.


	8. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eu acho que merecemos um epílogo tranquilo, meu amor. Nós somos boas pessoas e nós já sofremos o suficiente.” Seventy Years of Sleep – Nikka Ursula

 

**Querida vovó,**

**Faz anos que você partiu, porém às vezes a saudade é tão grande que sinto como se fosse ontem que recebi a notícia depois de vencer minha primeira olimpíada de matemática. Quando recordo da solidão que me assolou por três anos, fico tão quieta e imersa em pensamentos que por alguns segundos, penso que voltei a ser a Lydia da adolescência, mas então, olho para o Stiles, lembro-me do caminho que percorremos até nos encontrarmos, sinto os braços dele ao meu redor e fico bem novamente.**

**Passamos por tantos acontecimentos e todos os dias, tenho orgulho de nós, porque decidimos não deixar a dor controlar nossas vidas. Onde você esteja aí no Céu, saiba que sua neta está bem, ela está feliz e é amada, tudo que você sempre desejou para mim. Levo à senhora comigo aonde quer que eu esteja e nunca vou esquecer as sábias lições que aprendi durante nossas tardes juntas ou o quanto eu era especial aos seus olhos.**

**Hoje, é um dia tão importante para nós, fui procurada pelo diretor de um museu para expor a sua famosa coleção de histórias de amor, chorei tanto ao ouvir sua proposta, porque era a chance perfeita, vovó. O trabalho que realizou durante os últimos anos da sua vida precisava ser mostrado para o público, levei sete meses para prepara-las e foi a coisa mais linda que realizei na vida. Além do bebê que carrego comigo neste exato momento. Como prometido, você é a primeira pessoa ao saber sobre o seu netinho ou netinha, não se preocupe, porque ela vai saber exatamente o quão maravilhosa sua vó era.**

**Eu amo você e nunca poderei agradecer o universo o suficiente por ter me feito sua neta. Adeus, vovó.**

**Com todo meu amor,**

**Lydia.**

Guardo a carta no envelope e a coloco junto das outras, escrever para minha avó ajudava a aliviar o fato de que não poderia ligar para ela e contar sobre os incríveis momentos da minha ou fatos cotidianos. Desde que me formei no colegial, a vida tinha sido boa comigo, eu e Stiles sobrevivemos a distância entre nossas faculdades e conseguimos nos ver todas as semanas, conseguimos nos formar com honras e voltamos para São Francisco.

Moramos juntos agora, intercalamos nos domingo para almoçarmos com seu pai em Beacon Hills, o xerife casou novamente com Melissa, mãe de Scott ou minha mãe e meu padrasto. Apesar de Allison e Isaac estarem em Nova Iorque, conseguíamos nos ver nas datas comemorativas quando ela vinha visitar o pai e sua irmã. Malia e Scott moravam em San Diego, ela trabalhava como detetive particular e ele estava jogando lacrosse profissionalmente, era um astro do esporte, ambos ainda em negação da sua ligação desde que tínhamos descoberto sobre o fato de serem almas gêmeas no nosso segundo ano de faculdade.

Logo depois da formatura, fui chamada para ser membro-chefe do novo instituto de ciências exatas da Califórnia e Stiles era promotor na Suprema Corte. Alugamos um apartamento e casamos nos ano passado, na primavera, numa cerimônia fechada a beira da praia. Sorrio ao olhar para minha barriga ainda sem marcas da gravidez, agora, nossa família iria aumentar, estou fitando meu reflexo no espelho quando percebo Stiles na porta.

Viro em direção a porta e nunca sou desapontada, sua visão é o suficiente para roubar meu ar, ele está apoiado na porta e parece sem fôlego também:

— O que houve? – pergunto, preocupada, começo a andar na sua direção.

— Nós vamos ter um bebê? – estanco no lugar, minhas mãos apoiadas no seu ombro enquanto fito seu rosto.

— Como você sabe disso? – crio coragem para perguntar.

— A carta para sua avó, você estava lendo em nosso canal. – meus olhos parecem prestes a cair das órbitas.

Não queria dar a notícia assim, esperaria terminar a loucura pela inauguração do museu essa noite e quando chegássemos em casa, mostraria os sapatos de bebê amarelo que comprei essa tarde ao voltar da consulta com meu ginecologista e diria a novidade. Deveria imaginar que nada sairia como o planejado, como esqueci que essa era nossa especialidade?

— Ariel? Meu amor, eu estou quase perdendo minha sanidade aqui. – mordo o lábio inferior para tentar conter meu sorriso, mas é inútil.

**Sim. Vamos ter um bebê, Stiles.**

Começamos a chorar ao mesmo tempo, um choro de alegria libertador, ele me abraça e rodopia comigo pelo quarto, distribuindo beijos pelo meu rosto até me colocar no chão novamente e juntar nossos lábios. Nosso beijo é tão intenso e apaixonante que poderia salvar vidas.

 _Eu amo tanto vocês._ Não consigo conter o choro, só utilizamos nosso canal quando estávamos longe ou as emoções eram fortes demais para conseguirmos falar, apreciávamos cada segundo que podíamos usar nossas vozes em detrimento a quase um ano inteiro que não podíamos realmente ouvi-las.

Posso sentir sua felicidade porque ela é igual a minha, ela consegue me preencher por inteiro e quando ele se ajoelha e beija minha barriga, sinto que esse sentimento vai explodir meu peito de tão rápido que meu coração está batendo.

Puxo Stiles para cima e o abraço, envolvo seu pescoço e deixo seus braços segurarem a minha cintura, inspiro seu perfume e deixo que os sentimentos levem o melhor de mim, não consigo parar de sorrir.

**Amo você, Stiles. Sempre.**

_Amo você, Ariel. Sempre._

 E assim selamos nosso futuro, o primeiro dia do resto da nossa vida e mal podíamos esperar por cada pedacinho dela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso! Não esqueçam de deixar seus kudos e/ou comentários! bye! o/

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist --> https://clueless-writer.tumblr.com/post/156272766166/playlist-time-start-of-time-gabrielle-aplin


End file.
